FNAF: True Togetherness
by Undefied The Awesome
Summary: The original pizzeria is being shut down and the animatronics need to move. They go to the 2nd pizzeria and make enemies there. Foxy, a loner because of 1987 and stood under the curtains for over 10 years. Foxy meets Vixen, an animatronic fox which is terrorized by the toy versions of Bonnie and Freddy. They all meet and resolve their differences, not knowing that the angels came.
1. Chapter 1: Messing Around Together

When all of the children left for home, the animatronics were very tired. "Whew, thank God that day was over!" Bonnie was the first to say. "I know, right!" Chica replied. "We should just play Monopoly or something." Freddy said to the group. They all agreed to that. They looked in the game cabinets and found Monopoly. "We should play!" Chica excitedly told them. They started to play afterwards. "Indiana Street!" Bonnie shouted to the group. "Awww shit! I wanted that street." Chica whined. "I should make pizza, I'll take a break from the game." Chica said within her own sentence. Chica was making pizza in the kitchen, and the boys were waiting for the pizza.

After some time Chica finally said, "Pizza's ready!"; They all sat at a dinner table, well except Foxy. Foxy was kind of a shy guy, he had to be coaxed out of his cove. "Did '87 get him?" Bonnie asked Freddy. "I'm pretty sure." Freddy replied. "Foxy, why do I have to do this every time. Foxy, 1987 was 5 years ago! Just please go down for dinner!" Chica coaxed Foxy. "Lass, 1987 made me who I be. Alone. I gunna be off to dinner, I be needin' to cope wit' me actions." Foxy replied. They all sat around the table and Foxy was sad, like usual. "Why did I fuckin' murder th' (sobs) lass! I be needin' (sobs) to die! (sobs) I be a disappointment. (sobs)" Foxy said whiled sobbing. "Foxy really needs someone to be with." Bonnie whispered to Freddy. "Yeah, your right Bonnie." Freddy replied. Well, they said that a million times and it never worked. They thought Foxy would just be a loner. "We should stop eating, now." Bonnie told the group, they all agreed. Foxy went back to the cove, afterwards.

The clock shined 1AM and the animatronics left off in Monopoly. "Next red is mine!" Bonnie shouted boastfully. All the animatronics sighed because how boastful Bonnie is. "Bonnie, play the game how it is." Chica sighed to him. "Maybe I don't want to." Bonnie replied back. When the game was over, Bonnie won. "NO! SHIT BONNIE WON!" Freddy shouted. He still boasted about how he won. Bonnie was a very poor sport during the game. Bonnie got all of the properties with bad trade. He traded usually a red area for a Water-Works or a non-important card. People call it cheating, and he was doing just that.

While Bonnie was boasting, a rumble came to the door. The animatronics went in their places and the manager, Harri went inside to renovate the place. "I think it shall be the last week for the pizzeria! Destroy it." Harri shouted, clearly the animatronics heard and was very depressing. When the manager was out of the place, the animatronics were together and wept. In the cove, Foxy had a vision of his guardian angel, Foxi. (I wanted to add another character, so yeah! Foxi the Angel Fox! He'll be a character to Foxy and serve as a guide to Foxy. I wanted a character in the fanfic to be like Manny from Constantine the TV series 'cause hes ma favorite character.)

"What do ye want, Foxi!" Foxy shouted at Foxi. "Well, I came to visit you when you were in a sad time. A lot of things have influenced you, 1987 and a week left in this place." Foxi replied. "Me know. Ye can't stop it." Foxy replied. "What you can do is to hope, hope for another group to come along or hope for a life where they don't give a shit about character. Maybe even hope for love." "My time is up, so I must get back to Heaven." Foxi told him in a voice only he can understand. The animatronics were still wondering what the fuck was going on in there. "He's talking to his 'guardian angel' again." Freddy said while rolling his eyes. Foxy came out of the curtains not as sad as he expected but sad enough to have tears in his eyes. "We need to spend our last week here like our best week here." Freddy told the group. "Yah!" They all shouted, even Foxy shouted "Yah!" in a happy voice. The animatronics thought playing with the children would make them happier. "We should do that!" Chica shouted.

They wanted to do on their last week was to play with the children and play games with each other. On the next morning, they played games with the children and wanted to play their favorite songs. Foxy wanted to play but he couldn't. He was scrapped and his rules said he shall never open the curtains. "Foxi, me feel lonely!" Foxy shouted to his guardian angel. He never answered. Foxy sighed and curled up and slept. The others wanted to play but it was 9:00, closing time. "That fucking short?!" Freddy screamed. "As they always say, Time runs fast when your having fun." Bonnie replied to Freddy. "Well, lets make the days seem their going to never end." Chica said to them. They played games and had the greatest time ever, even Foxy joined the games and he still had a blast!

**Okay guys, I know my other fan-fiction was super quick so, I decided to "slow down" on the writing. Making everything go slowly. I am going to make this Vix X Foxy. If you liked Foxi or my story, PM me and I'll respond. I was going to make it like my relationship. I won't tell you more, I'm not letting my fans be in the 3rd wheel. ****I also made DeviantArt stuff so check me out! Hoping for no hates. Alright, see you guys laterz! Promising you'll still read this.**

**-Undefied The Awesome**


	2. Chapter 2: Arson

The last day of the for destruction came, Saturday. It was scheduled for 12AM. The animatronics spent the best time of their lives with the children. Playing Hide and Seek was the best part. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9! Ready!" Chica said while the animatronics were hiding. The children and the animatronics had an absolute blast! Well, except Foxy. Foxy was crying all by himself. "Why do I stand 'n cry? I ain't be off outside. (sobs) Why did a fuckin' murder th' lass! Why be I scrapped! (sobs) I fuckin' want to murder myself!" Foxy shouted in the air, thank God the children didn't hear! But a hole was opening in the ceiling and Foxy saw Heaven. "I be needin' to be off thar, Heaven. (sighs)" Foxy sighed. Foxi, his angel, came from Heaven to watch him. "My son, Heaven is not for you, yet." Foxi said in a soft voice, "Why, why can't I be off! Heaven be me destiny.". "No, your destiny is coming up. Wait till thy arson is upon thy home!" Foxi told him. "What be ye shoutin' 'bout?" Foxy told Foxi, "You'll see. Just remember I'll be back. When in doubt, Foxi is out." Foxi said while floating to Heaven. "Wai-" Foxy said while being cut off by the sound of Foxi entering Heaven. After that, there was a hole into his ceiling. "Foxy, what the fuck happened?" Bonnie said while opening the curtains. "Th' termites." Foxy replied in a secretive voice. "It's 10PM!" Bonnie shouted. "Ok, ok, ok!" Foxy shouted and ran to the group to play their last game of Monopoly.

"Tis be a first the hour in a month that I played Monopoly!" Foxy said to his group. "Well, I'm sorry. You have to play!" Chica shouted to him. "Ok, lass!" Foxy replied. Foxy started and bought the first street he landed on, New York Street. "Gotcha! Scallywag." Foxy shouted to the group. Bonnie smiled to see Foxy finally having fun after 1987. It was like a race, Bonnie and Foxy was both winning. Freddy kept going on the orange streets. "God fucking dammit!" Freddy kept saying. He paid Foxy, $50 after every turn because he landed on orange. When the time was going fast, Foxy won! "Yay!" Foxy and the others shouted. They were happy that Foxy won something. "That was so much fun!" Bonnie said. They were starting to realize that it was almost time. 11:45 the clock shined. "Places!" Chica shouted. That was the last thing they said to each other.

15 minutes later, the clock shined 12:00. The animatronics knew it was time, the animatronics stayed still. Harri entered the door with an engineer. "Knock 'em out." The engineer grabbed a crowbar and smacked each animatronics head which made the animatronics system's shutdown. "Well, let the arson begin!" Harri said. The engineer escorted the animatronics out of there. Harri put gasoline around everywhere. Harri went outside to say,

"Time to burn this bitch!" Harri shouted in the air. Harri had a matchbox and lit a match and threw it in the gasoline. The place was a huge fire.

"No, not our home." Chica whispered. "What the fuck was that!" Harri shouted to the animatronics. Chica shushed herself. The truck went to the engineer's shop and they were not in for the ride. Foxy saw an odd sight, Foxi glaring at the fire and smiling. "What th' hell, Foxi?" Foxy whispered. "A gateway to your destiny." Foxi said while chuckling. "What th-" Freddy whispered. Freddy saw an angel just like Foxy. "Probably another hallucination." Freddy whispered.

The animatronics were going to be "fixed" but they had nothing wrong with them. The engineer was confused, he checked Foxy because of the 1987 incident. He saw a wire that was split called "Sanity". "Heh, I guess he got the crazies." the engineer said. When the man was done fixing the wire, he said "Time to meet some new friends." They were carried into boxes and drifted off to some odd place.

In the truck, Foxy had a dream about this "destiny". He was in the Gates of Heaven and the Decider called Foxy's name. "Sorry, Foxy. Look at your body." He saw him with his hook filled with blood and his throat slit. Foxy gasped. "Did I commit suicide? wit' a rusted hook 'o mine?" Foxy asked. "Yes, you committed suicide because of that girl's death." Decider told him. An opening in the cloud dropped Foxy to Hell. He was at the Gates of Hell and was flown to the first circle, Limbo, for committing suicide. All he saw was fire and skulls. "No, no, no please!" Foxy said while pleading for his life. A demon had a sickle and said to him, "You won't be dead, you'll just suffer." The demon said and chuckled a high pitched laugh. The sickle sliced a hole in Foxy's stomach and he was bleeding. The bleeding never stopped. It really didn't. He was forced to go into boiling water for the rest of eternity. When he tried to escaped all the burn wounds looked like they were the number '666' or a pentagram. "Oh god, help me!" Foxy shouted in the boiling pot. "Itsssss not god! It issss Hell itsssself!" A snake looking demon said to him. He had a burning pentagram stick and jabbed him. He woke up after that.

Foxy woke up in a jolt. "Thank god I be ali" Foxy said in a soft voice. He saw his friends in a T-pose and their systems shut off. "Well, I be asleep so th' engineers don't spy wit' ye eye me." Foxy fell asleep and dreamed. "Wake up!" A whispered voice. It was an angel looking like him with a circle around his head and he had wings. "It's me, Foxi. I need to tell you. Your destiny will be after the fix-up. Well, grace be within you. Heheheh." Foxi said to him. "Wait!" Foxy said and Foxi went through a hole in the ceiling. "Well, I sliumber, its fer th' best." Foxy said and slept.

**That was the second chapter, third chapter will be about the FNAF 2 animatronics. This chapter took me 4 fucking days! I just wanted to say thanks to the guys who loved this fanfic. I appreciate it so much. I loved writing this fan-fic so much! Big thanks to Stango since he was the one to persuade me to write a fanfic! As always, if you liked this, PM me. I love to hear what you guys think! Except hate comments, fuck hate comments! Well, c-c-c-c-c-cya! Hope for the best! :)!**

**-Undefied the Awesome **


	3. Chapter 3: POV of the Second Kind

The first animatronics were being placed somewhere around the pizzeria, but new animatronics started up. They all had personalities like the 1st animatronics. Vixen was the last to be started up. When the manager left, "Wooh! Fresh air for once!" Toy Chica shouted in an excited voice. "Can I be in the group?" Vixen said in the other room. "Sure!" Toy Chica said in delight, but the animatronics made an odd move, "Fuck no! You are supposed to be alone." Toy Bonnie and Freddy said to her. She was shocked to see that her 'friends' wanted her to be alone. "Guys! What the fuck!" Toy Chica shouted to him. Vixen ran. to her room and sobbed gently. Toy Chica went into the room to see Vixen into a ball. "Oh, buddy. Those guys can be total dicks sometimes." Toy Chica said to her. "I (sobs) know. I think they know that I was designed to be a boy, but (sobs) they changed my gender into a girl." Vixen said while sobbing her eyes out. (It's just a hyperbole, people!) "Do they just make that a fucking excuse so you can be alone?" Toy Chica said to them. "Probably." Vixen replied. Toy Chica rushed out of the door and into the boy's territory. "Why the fuck you ignorant bastards would make fun of a person who was changed genders on the fucking drawing board!" Toy Chica screamed. "Because it would be fucking awkward to have a girl/boy!" TF shouted. "It's a she thank you!" Toy Chica shouted to him. "Well, I'm not working with her!" Toy Bonnie said and TF agreed and went up on stage.

"When will they know to accept me?" Vixen said to herself. Oddly, a mysterious thing happened. A weird hole shaped like a cross and showed an odd, cloudy place. An angel came from that hole. It was Foxi. "What the fuck are you?!" Vixen shouted at the angel.

"I am an angel sent to Earth to guard you and your destiny. You shall call me Foxi! I shall be your guardian and friend." Foxi shouted like a soldier. "Why did you make that fucking hole! And OK, another friend to be happy with." Vixen shouted. "So the souls of the newly deceased can enter the holes to go to the Gates of Heaven." Foxi replied. "What is my destiny!?" Vixen shouted. "Well, you'll see. Hehehehee." Foxi said while bursting into Heaven. "What the fuck did I just see?" Vixen asked herself.

TF and Toy Bonnie was in the kitchen and heard angel and Christian sounds in Vixen's room. "Shut the fuck up!" TF and Toy Bonnie shouted when they opened the door. TF and Toy Bonnie gasped and saw Vixen curled up like she's seen something odd and a cross shaped hole. "The fuck happened!" Toy Chica ran when TF gasped. "Angels, they helped me. They made that cross to make an opening to Heaven. That's what Foxi told me." Vixen whispered, "Are you hallucinating?" Toy Chica asked. "I'M NOT FUCKING HALLUCINATING! THIS IS FUCKING REAL, THE CROSS IS EVIDENCE!" Vixen shouted. "We should leave her alone." Toy Chica said to the group, they agreed and left.

Vixen cried in her room and was depressed over the time. Oddly, in the room there was a cutthroat razor. Vixen never touched it. She knew it would hurt if she touched it. "Well, I shouldn't touch it. I like my life. I have a destiny to live!" Vixen gladly said. She went outside her room. "I just need to see the bright side of things! I am going to have a conversation with Foxi or Toy Chica!" Vixen went to Toy Chica's room. "Hi, Toy Chica! I wanted to talk to you! I am so surprised to see you!" Vixen happily shouted. "Your OK? After all that angel stuff? You know you can just call me Chi, right?" Chi said to her, "That was real, I want to prove to you that is real, I can't I guess I need to summon him. Another thing, thanks for the memo!" Vixen replied. "Lets summon him!" Chi shouted. "Fine, fine, fine!" Vixen shouted.

They went into the room, and Chi saw the cross shaped hole. "Foxi, can you come out?!" Vixen screamed in the air. "Alright, thy daughter." Foxi said in a annoyed voice. Chi was surprised to see an angel looking like her but brown and with wings. Chi had an odd feeling, like she was in love. Her heart was beating fast and she was shaking like she was shivering. Chi couldn't stop looking at Foxi. "Do you want an easy way to get my attention? Call 'Foxi, come out' backwards. You don't need to annoy me when I have duty in Heaven!" Foxi shouted, "Alright good idea. Hey, I wanted you to meet my friend Chi, Foxi." Vixen replied. Foxi heart was beating, and that didn't happen since before his death a long time ago. His ears pointed up and was shaking oddly. "This is getting fucking awkward! I have to go!" Foxi said in a hurry. "Wait, why are you doing this?" Vixen asked. "Fine, I'll tell you." Foxi shouted.

"The year was 1976, This place called Chuck E. Cheese was being established. I was the first to be made. I was a loner there so when the place opened, I played with the kids. My cure for lonliness was Christianity, I used it to not be alone, and I got numerous friends. My life was going well and I met a girl I liked called Helen Henny. I wanted to talk to her, but on the day I was going to talk to her, I got hit with a gun, I think a M1911, and was shot numerous times. The man was wearing ajoker mask or what we call it, an Arlecchino mask. My soul went to Heaven and had a deal that I can be an angel if my heart never was beating. Now it is. There might be a girl angel I like, see ya!" Foxi shouted and bursted in the air. "That was a good story don't you think?" Vixen said. "Yah, I liked it a lot." Chi said in a love-struck voice.

"Hey Vixen, I have a secret about your angel thing!" Toy Chica shouted.

**My first cliffhanger! Ooooh! What I said about the 1 couple thing, I lied. A relationship was based on our relationship (Me and my girlfriend's relationship and that is what based this story) in real life! So yeah, Foxi X Toy Chica. I liked it. I think I'll make a DeviantArt thing about it! YAH! I wanted to introduce the Toys this chapter and next chapter, the destiny (What Foxi's had been talking about) will be fulfilled. 4th chapter for the win! I also had a request on why Foxi always makes holes (shoutout to FNAFwriter23). That is the angel mythology to make holes so the souls can enter Heaven. It might be wrong, but I wanted to make a gateway so Foxi can come to the rescue. Alright, I am going to do a run, like I do everyday. As always PM me your good thoughts (****Yay! Commentz! I know there was a lot of parentheses! But I don't give no shitz! :), Lol!) ****and I'll listen. Alright see you guys later. But really this time, bye! **

**-Undefied the Awesome, the best man alive. JK!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fulfilled Dreams

Finally, it was the day the 2 kinds of animatronics to meet. The workers rebuilt the old animatronics and put them in a room called Parts and Services. The workers left and went home. "Whew, that was quite a ride!" Freddy said. They all were happy to see each other. While in the other room, Toy Bonnie heard voices from the old Parts and Services. "I hear people like us." Toy Bonnie told the group. "Lets wait till later!" TF replied.

"Hey, Vixen, I have a secret about your angel thing!" Toy Chica shouted, (left off from cliffhanger at Chapter 3) "What do you want to talk to me about?" Vixen replied. "I think I love him." Chi replied. "You do know Foxi is watching over us..." Vixen stated. "Well, then he should know." Chi said to the air. "Tuo emoc, ixoF". He made a cross shaped hole through the stage. "I heard everything. Chi, I know you love me. I love you, too. You remind me of Helen, always happy and was love-struck, with you I can have the couple I've always wanted until I was shot to death. I love you, Chi. And I will love you until Heaven is destroyed." Foxi said to Chi. (If it was rushed love, sorry. The couple was a OTP!)"I'll have to ask if a mortal person can love a immortal angel, I think I'll ask our Lord." Foxi said and carried Chi through the hole and she saw Heaven. It was a cloudy place and was a happy place. "Holy shit. This is your home?" Chi asked. "I have a job to do here, though. But yes, I live here." Foxi replied. They entered a building in Heaven called "Christ's Chapel". Chi saw a room with golden crosses and saw Vixen in one of the crosses. Foxi asked in the chapel. "Lord, I have a request. Can an angel and a mortal be in love?", A low voice replied, "If the angel kisses the mortal, the mortal will become an angel. But the angel in love shall only come to Heaven every 5 years." "Ok, lord." Foxi replied. "Chi! I found a loop-hole!" Foxi said. "Well, lets go home." Chi replied. Foxi ran to the Cross Room. They found the location where the pizzeria was. They simply touched it and they were home. Chi hugged Foxi and said in a happy but silent voice, "We can finally be together!", "I'd love to spend every single moment with you." Foxi replied. (Yay, Foxi X Chi!)!

TF decided it was time to meet the voices in the room. TF and the group, including Vixen went into the room and saw animatronics like them. "The fuck are you?!" Freddy was the first to ask. "You, I guess." Toy Bonnie said. Chica meanly said to Toy Bonnie, "You took our jobs!? You look like a male prostitute!". Toy Bonnie replied, "Well, you deserve to go to a retirement home!". "My version looks like a fucking clown!" Freddy shouted. TF didn't really have any comebacks. "My version looks like a slut!" Chica said. "What the fuck, I wouldn't say to the person who deserves to be in a fucking retirement home. " Chi replied. They all left except Vixen. Foxy walked out of the door to meet the new version of himself. He saw a girl looking like him. "DESTINY!" Foxi yelled in both of their ears. Foxy ran back to the Parts and Services and Vixen fainted. "Vixen, what's that clanging, OH MY GOD!" Chi said. She guided Vixen to her room. She just slept in there. She woke up after her fainting. "Well, what are we doing with the olds?" Chi said. "Reason with them?" Vixen asked. "No one likes your damn ideas! Shemale!" TF shouted at her. They really didn't know what to do.

During the night, Vixen was going on a midnight stroll by the Parts and Services. Toy Bonnie and TF had a plan on killing her. They searched the room for a weapons and found 2 cut-throat razors. They picked them up and headed to the Parts and Services. Foxy was sleeping and a voice shouted in his ear, "SAVE YOUR DESTINY!" Foxi shouted. "Fine, scurvy dog! whar be 'tis destiny?" Foxy asked. "Near here." Foxi said. Toy Bonnie and TF found Vixen, she was terrified to see her 'friends' with razors pointing right at her. "Your going to be with your little angel, heh." TF chuckled. TF sliced Vixen's arm and Foxy ran where Foxi was going. "Don't fuckin' hurt th' lass anymore, or I'll sword fight ye all." Foxy said. "Oooh, another person to kill." Toy Bonnie said. Foxy ran to TF and punched him right between his nose. He got angry and Foxy kicked TF's head. He knocked TF out and Foxy "Huh, we got one knocked out. I'll do the same to you!" Toy Bonnie said and then he charged. Foxy asked Foxi for a weapon, "Please can I have a weapon!" Foxy shouted. Foxi gave Foxy a lance tainted with blood. Foxy rushed Toy Bonnie with the spear and he cut his cheek and arm. Toy Bonnie was still alive and wanted to fight. "tuo emoc, ixoF!" Foxy shouted in the air, Foxi was watching what was going on and decided to possess Toy Bonnie. Foxi possessed Toy Bonnie and Foxi threw Toy Bonnie into a wall. He passed out after that. Foxy threw the lance through a cross shaped hole and Foxi caught it. Luckily. "Thank God I had enough time to give you a copy of the Holy Lance of Rome." Foxi said and smiled. "Thank you for saving my life! Your quite the lifesaver! What is your name?" Vixen asked. "Ye welcome, 'n ye can just call me Foxy" Foxy answered. "I think my friends need me, bye!" Foxy said in a hurry. "That is your destiny", Foxi whispered in Foxy and Vixen's ears. They realized what he meant.

"The fuck happened!?" Chi said in a terrified voice. She woke up to hear clanging and Christian sounds. Chi was surprised to see Toy Bonnie and TF knocked out and holding bloody razors. "Chi, there was another person Foxi was guarding, he saved my life. His name was Foxy, he fought those 2. Toy Bonnie and TF wanted to kill me, just look at my wrists." Chi saw a huge cut on her arm. "Let's go to bed." Chi asked. "Agreed." Vixen replied. They went to bed after.

"tuo emoc, ixoF!" Foxy said to the air. Foxi came in through another cross-shaped hole. "Ye an angel, so they help people. I be knowin' me destiny was to be wit' her, but she's so beautiful, I don't be knowin' how to speak to her." Foxy asked. "Talk to her, write to her." Foxi replied. "I'll give a go'!" Foxy replied. "I should get back to Heaven." Foxi said and left.

Foxy had a note saying "I reckon ye be extra beautiful! I be needin' to spend every moment wit' ye.". He went up to her door and slid the note under the door.

**I was working on this since Thursday. Anyways, I wanted the Foxi X Toy Chica ship to happen. I also wanted the Foxy X Vixen to start, it had to. It was crucial to the plot. And I wanted to include a fight scene because I wanted to. If you guys are seeing the chapter exiting, we are having technical difficulties. Very sorry. Anyways, review my story and please PM me about your feelings on the fanfiction. Alright, see you guys later!**

**-Undefied the Awesome**


	5. Chapter 5: Compromise

It was the day, the 2nd generation gets to play with the children. The toys played music for the group for an hour while Chi served pizza. When their hour was done, Vixen did her show. She told stories about how she went to these places like India, Mexico, and Japan. The kids were surprised about her story. The other animatronics were not happy with them taking their jobs. They wanted to start a fight, but Foxy wanted a peaceful group. That is what Foxi instructed. He calmed the group while their anger was inside of them. It was a hard day to deal with.

When the show was over, the animatronic met. "Hey, Foxy can you come over here!" Vixen said from her room. Foxy followed the voice and found her room. "I found this under the door." Vixen asked. It was the love note Foxy gave her. "Thanks so much, for warding off TF and Bon." Vixen said and she hugged Foxy softly. "Lass, I wanted to shout. I lust ye. 'tis might be quick but ye be th' most beautiful person I be knowin'. I be needin' to lust ye 'til Heaven rots." Foxy replied. Foxi watched over this and finally said to their ears. "Quest has been completed.". "I knew you were my destiny, Foxi told me." Vixen said to Foxy. They shared another romantic hug under the lights in her room.

The other animatronics didn't see the love but they wouldn't be interested. Foxy ran to his group and in a hurry. But in the middle of doing so, he ran to a corner and shouted in the air, "tuo emoc ixoF"! Foxi came from Heaven to see what's the matter. "Love her, feel great about her. Maybe even have a child. Do what you said before, love her until Heaven rots. Which it never will." Foxi replied. "Well, hearty thanks." Foxy said to the angel. "I'll be off!" Foxi said and left. The cross shaped hole appeared again on the ceiling.

Foxy saw a flash in the corner. He saw a little boy by the dining area. "Come, my soul." The boy whispered. Foxy ran to the boy and he saw him. "Th' hell be ye doin'!" Foxy shouted at him. "Do you want money, love, fame, power? I can give you that. Call me the dev-, I mean BB." BB told him. "I don't want ye damn ta hell charity!" Foxy shouted at him. "Fine, Ut vires inferna , resistam auferte!" BB shouted in a demonic voice. Foxy was pushed away to his group. "Th' fuck?" Foxy said in a terrified voice. Foxi busted in and terrifyingly said "Are you OK? That was someone your not supposed to meet. That was the devil. That was Satan himself, reincarnated to ruin your destiny. He will try and try and he will not stop unless the destiny is broken. AVOID BB AS MUCH AS FUCKING POSSIBLE!" Foxi shouted at him. "That was th' devil? I really need to stay away." Foxy said to him. "Well, thank God I reminded you." Foxi said and busted into Heaven, as he always does.

Foxy was curious one day and found a radio. He found a song called Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden "Vixen, I be needin' to speak to ye!" Foxy said to Vixen. Foxy asked if he can show her something. "Sure, honey!" Vixen replied. Foxy played the tape and Foxy held Vixen's waist and Vixen held his shoulders. They moved slowly and walked across the restaurant. He felt great to see her slow-dance. "Foxy, you will be the only person I'd love." Vixen told Foxy. Foxy saw a horrible sight, BB in the corner laughing a demonic laugh while holding a burning fire iron. "Aaaaaaah!" Foxy said and fainted. "Are you OK? Are you OK!?" Vixen said sadly. Foxy awoke but he told her, "Th' devil, he's takin' form as a jim laddie. Satan be among 'tis pizzeria!". "The devil? BB?" Vixen asked. "How did ye be knowin' 'bout BB!" Foxy shouted.

The old group wanted to make a compromise with the other toy group. So they called them over and talked for a while. They finally decided to be friends. They had a feast of pizza afterwards. "Finally, we don't have to fight!" Chi said happily. They agreed to that. Foxy was at the table with Vixen and Chi kept looking up to the ceiling and seeing Foxi watching.

(Flashback, early 1994)

"BB was a prototype which was tested on kids. I overheard the engineers talking about him. He eventually met his fate when a man in an Arlecchino mask used a hacking device. The Arlecchino man made a murdering spree across the state of Wisconsin. (I wanted to put FFP in Wisconsin because its where I live!) He stopped in a city in Wisconsin called Green Bay and found a place where a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was being established. The Arlecchino Man killed everyone on the sight using a leftover plank of wood. The man also found a robot boy which he hacked into and made it die. That was the story of BB." Vixen told Foxy.

"That was a lot 'o information" Foxy told her. "I know. Engineers tell you everything." Vixen said to him.

**Sorry for how long this took. I had a pretty bad case of hay fever. It fucking sucks. I**** wanted to introduce BB to make 3 antagonists. Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and BB. I wanted to put Satan made into BB since Foxi is based on Christianity. Also, I will be gone from Thursday to Saturday. Kewl stuff happening. Expect Chapter 6 on Monday. So anyways, PM me if you like this and as always CYA GEEEES! I am also very sorry for deleting this chapter, I had to correct my fanfic. Well, see u guys laters! ㈴4**

**-Undefied the Awesome.**


	6. Chapter 6: BB

Foxy and Vixen met with their friends and talked about BB. They wanted to talk about the past of BB. "tuo emoc ixoF" Chi said in the air. "Well, what do you want, honey?" Foxi said to her. "We need information on the devil possessing BB." Chi said to him. "Well, do you really want to talk about that?" Foxi replied. "Yes." Chi stated.

"A long time ago, BB was in ruin. The bullets wounded him and paralysed his soul for eternity. The devil thought it would be a great disguise. He used it and roamed the Earth to do what the devil does, and revenge on the Arlecchino Man. The one who killed me." Foxi told Chi. "That explains it! I'll tell Vixen!" Chi happily said.

Chi ran to Vixen but tripped on a stick. "Aaah, fuck! Why do children do this!" Chi shouted in the air. Vixen noticed and left it alone. Chi was looking around and saw BB with gun holes inside him. "VIXEN HELLLLP ME!" Chi shouted. BB was chuckling a demonic laugh. Vixen heard the laugh and came right away. She ran to Chi and saw horror. She saw BB with a fire iron and Chi filled with blood, sweat, and tears. Before, BB stabbed Chi with the iron while she was screaming. BB disappeared when Vixen saw him. Vixen tried to wake up Chi but she wouldn't wake up. The olds were asleep except Foxy.

TF and Toy Bonnie was backstage practicing and noticed a little boy. They both heard screams and a demon noise. The little boy went up to them. "Hmmmm, you hate Vixen? Can you make a deal with me?" BB asked both of them. "Sure, I don't see why not." They both said. BB brought out a book it was made from human skin. They could tell. "Just sign here, hmhmhmhmhm" BB said while chuckling softly. Toy Bonnie and TF signed and they started to randomly float. Their arms started to make cuts and blood was rushing out. The blood bathed them and baptized them into Satanism. "I want you do whatever you can to kill Vixen." BB said to the boys. When BB left, a transformation was made. Toy Bonnie and TF were growing horns and their chests had a pentagram on it. Both of their blood were made into lava and there bodies became pure black, like a shadow. They were both laughing an odd demonic laugh, and decided to grab their weapons.

Foxy in the other room heard screams and cries. He woke up in a shake. "What was that? I be goin' to find what's goin' on" Foxy said in a scared voice. He ran to the Dining Area to see Vixen crying and Chi filled with blood. Chi had multiple stab wounds and a upside down cross burned into her skin.

"I (sobs) think (sobs) Chi is (sobs) dead!" Vixen cried. Foxi was watching and saw how BB stabbed Chi. "To-" Vixen shouted and was interrupted. Foxi almost blew up the roof. "Nonononononononononononono! Not Chi! Please not Chi! GODDAMNIT SATAN, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Foxi said in a sad voice. He cried for hours and finally shouted at Vixen and Foxy "COME WITH ME!". Foxi grabbed the 2 and bursted through the hole and they saw Heaven. "No time to see, I need to kill Satan!" Foxi shouted. He grabbed his copy of the Holy Lance. And he flew as fast as he could to the Gates of Hell. He flew at the speed of light. They eventually landed. "Foxi, why do you want to kill Satan?" Vixen asked in a sad voice after witnessing Chi's death. "He killed Chi, my only love. Heaven or Hell alike!" Foxi shouted.

He opened the Gates of Hell and Foxi closed the couple's eyes. They heard screams and fire noises. Foxi flew as fast as he could to Satan. He did eventually find him. He had red skin and horns, he also had shocking goat legs. He had black wings and had a pentagram on his chest. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO CHI YOU BITCH!" Foxi said to the devil. "Hmhmhmhmhm, I took BB's form and stabbed her with a burning pitchfork, man don't you love power?" Satan said to Foxi. "IM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Foxi screamed. Foxi dropped Foxy and Vixen in a corner and they shivered and held themselves together. "BRING HER BACK YOU BITCH!" Foxi said and sliced Satan's cheek. Satan was surprised and grabbed a flaming claymore of his. "I don't want to start a war. But Chi will be my queen, now." Satan said in an evil voice. "YOU HELLBLAZER, I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD I WILL KILL YOUR WHOLE FUCKING FAMILY IF YOU DARE TOUCH CHI YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Foxi charged and held the fallen angel against a wall. He threw the lance at Satan's leg and missed. Foxi throw punched Satan and had a demonic pain noise. "Don't you fucking dare." Foxi shouted at the devil. Satan was mimicking Chi screaming when he killed her. Foxy was terrified to see the angels fighting over Chi. Foxi saw a glimmer in the corner and it was Chi with black wings. Chi flew next to BB and she sadly said, "Help me, Foxi. I love you. I don't want to love the devil, I want to be your queen." Chi said in a sad voice, when Foxi came to hug her, she turned to dust. "YOU FUCKING BITCH, LUCIFER! NOW IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Foxi shouted. Foxi turned around and Lucifer holding a gun, identical to the Arlecchino's gun. "I may be weak, but guns make me strong." Lucifer said in a happy voice. "Chi is mine now." Lucifer replied. Lucifer put the gun on Foxi's head and fired leaving blood everywhere.

**OOOOOOOH! Cliffhanger! But sorry how late this was, I wanted it to be the best chapter you've ever read. It probably wasn't. Next chapter is sooper secret so it'll be great! Today, we all found my best friend is named after an angel. OH DA IRONY! But anyways, see you guys later and PM me your opinions. Bye, guys!  
**

**-Undefied the Awesome**


	7. Chapter 7: He is Back

As Lucifer shot Foxi, the blood flew down his angelic suit. Chi magically was by Lucifer's side. "No, FOXI! NONONONO! IM NOT YOUR DAMN QUEEN!" Chi sobbed. "I guess she needs time." Lucifer said. Vixen saw her friend next to the angel's body. "No, Chi. Foxi is dead, too? No, no, no this can't be happening." Vixen sobbed. "Metalli satellitibus ades" (Minions of metal, come to me. That's what that means) Lucifer shouted. Toy Bonnie and TF came out of a hole and had stars for eyes. Their transformation was complete. They had black skin, bright white stars for eyes and black wings. They also had shining red horns. While Lucifer was in the corner with his new queen of metal, Foxy grabbed a décor upside down cross. He flipped it over and grabbed it. He shouted, "The hour to learn ye faith, scallywag!" Foxy shined the cross into Lucifer's eyes and he was burning. Bon and TF were shouting random obscenities and burning. Foxy was comforting Vixen saying, "Don't worry, honey. Lucifer be learnin' his lesson. They be in Davy Jones' treasure chest, now.", Vixen was already terrified with the angel's death. But while Lucifer, TF, and Bon was burning, Foxi woke up and pulled himself up. He threw his lance at Lucifer's head, it stabbed his neck. He was bleeding what had it seemed like, a concoction of lava and molten lead. Foxi grabbed Foxy and Vixen and flew to Heaven, than the gateway to Earth.

When they were at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, there was a paper saying, "Re-Opening, tomorrow!". They opened the door and the olds ran in and hugged Foxy. "Thank God you are here!" Bonnie said. "What be ye doin'?" Foxy asked. "You were gone for a week." Freddy told them. "MOVE, I NEED TO DO THE SPELL!" Foxi shouted. He ran to Chi's corpse. "Come back, my love." Foxi whispered. He leaned to her face and kissed Chi. Chi coughed and her body was twitching. She woke up and pulled herself up. Chi cried, "Oh, (sobs) Foxi. You (sobs) saved me!". Chi ran and hugged Foxi. Foxi saw Chi grew wings. "An angel like me." Foxi said as he noticed Chi's back. "How, how do you do that?" Bonnie said, already mesmerized to see a real angel. "Well, angels in Heaven can bring back the dead, if it is necessary. I brought her back, the kiss made her an angel. So the prophecy can't happen." Foxi told Bonnie. "Is there other angels, Foxi?" Bonnie asked. "There is others. There is Michael, Gabriel, Foxi, and Vretiel. Vretiel is a squirrel like animatronic, but he is very shy but loving. He was kidnapped by Lucifer and was held hostage in Hell. He was my brother. " Foxi told Bonnie. "Hey Foxy, I need to tell you something. Come over here!" Vixen said while interrupting the conversation.

"Ok, lass." Foxy replied. Foxy went to Vixen's room. Vixen was sitting in a chair and she stood up to say. "Foxy, thank you so much for killing the man who murdered my friend. I want to say thank you for saving me in Hell." Vixen said to him. Vixen leaned to Foxy, "Honey, what th' hell be ye doin'?" Foxy asked Vixen. "This." Vixen replied. Vixen almost jumped to Foxy and kissed Foxy. Foxy felt surprised, but he also felt great. He felt great to kiss his love, his true soul mate. Vixen smiled and moved away. Vixen left the room while giggling. Foxy left the room, but he felt like he was on alcohol. He felt too happy. But he was going to run into the door, a newspaper said. 'ARLECCHINO IS BACK, BUT WITH A NEW ALIBI!'. He saw a photo of a boy stabbed, but the body was purple. Bright purple. There was a note by the boy. It said, "I might not be Arlecchino, but I am royalty. Royalty to spread. I'm heading for Wrightstown, fuckers. But all you know about me, is royalty." The note said. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is in Wriststown. And tomorrow is opening night. "Uuuh Foxi, ye killer's back." Foxy asked his angel. The angel flew to Foxy and saw the image of purple. "No, he's back. The purple man. He is back." Foxi said.

In the cross shaped hole, an angel looking like Foxi came out. It was Vretiel. "Foxi, I am here. My brother come to me." Vretiel calmly said. "Vretiel, your here!" Foxi said while running to him. Chi also was with Foxi. Foxi came and hugged Vretiel. "Vretiel, my brother. I thought you were taken to Hell by Lucifer." Foxi asked. "Since you killed the devil, I was free. I knew you were in distress, so I came." Vretiel calmly said. "Oh, I want you to meet Chi. Our new angel, and my girlfriend." Foxi told Vretiel. "Hello, Chi. I remember Foxi's girl he used to talk about looked like you. Anyway, I am Vretiel. The angel of metal." Vretiel said. "Nice to meet you." Chi replied. Chica tripped while watching her counterpart meet Vretiel. "Aaah, fuck!" She shouted. "Oh Lord, are you OK? Are you OK?" Freddy asked. "Yes, I'm fine." Chica replied. "Dessstiny." Vretiel said in a dark voice. "You know?" Foxi asked. "Yeah, I do.", "Freddy and Chica deserve to be together, I know it, Foxi." Vretiel said to his brother.

Foxi showed Vretiel the newspaper and had an angry look on his face. He was angry with the Purple Man for killing his angelic brother. "Shit, we have HIM on the loose!" Vretiel fearfully said. "Wrightstown is very far from Milwaukee, he's probably not here, yet. Just wait for now." Foxi replied. They just stared through the empty door to see that he's out of his cage.

**Hello everybody! I was very focused on making Chapter 7 great. I added a new character, Vretiel, which I know will not have a ship. Sorry. But I did a Freddy X Chica moment. Not really. I wanted to say thank you for all the support from you guys, but anyways. PM me if you liked the story and even give me a review. Alright, see ya laterz.**

**-Undefied the Awesome **


	8. Chapter 8: The Meeting of Springtrap

Today was the day. The day when they get to play with the children. The toys got organized, except TF and Bon. They were stuck in Hell to serve Lucifer, "We need to perform, but we have only 2 people." Vixen asked Chi. "We can help!" Bonnie and Freddy shouted. "Ok, the opening is in a hour!" Chi said nervously. They got prepared and a man was knocking on the door. They went in their places. The door busted open and Harri and what it looks like a 20 year old boy. "That damn door always acts up. Well, this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Remodel it all you want, Ian. I can't believe my son, Ian is buying my restaurant, you grew so much!" Harri said to his son, Ian. Ian was going to the owner of Fazbear Entertainment. "I missed you back in Milwaukee! I'll take this place, anyways." Ian said to his father. Ian left the place with his father. The animatronics woke up and walked around the stage. Already surprised by Ian's presence. "Who was he? Nevermind, let's go to stage and practice." Bonnie asked them. They practiced for the whole day.

When the clock said it was an hour later, the kids came. The kids wanted to see their new friends, which were happily excited to see them. The kids went to Vixen's room and she told stories of her adventures. "I remember a long time ago, I was in the desert in Egypt and I had been bitten by a snake. The snake didn't hurt me but I went to see the pyramids." Vixen told the kids, they seemed really interested. Ian told the kids the band was ready for them. They had a blast entertaining the children. Foxi glared from Heaven to see his mortal daughter, Vixen, playing with children. "Michael, look at this. My mortal daughter is playing with children." Foxi told Michael, "Well, if she was your daughter, then she would be a Nephilim. But whatever, man." Michael replied and looked over the group. The group was having a blast and the angels were happy to see their humans find happiness.

When they got done, they were very tired and wanted to sleep. Playing with children is hard. While Vixen was about to take a nap, a deity kept speaking to her. "Hello, Vixen. I am the creator. I'm in the dining area." The thing said over and over. Vixen eventually went to the dining area and found a yellow version of Bonnie. "Vixen, I need to tell you something. Oh yeah, I am Springtrap." Springtrap said. He was very tall and had stalking ears. He had a Boston accent, like from Massachusetts. "Are you the 6th angel?" Vixen asked. "No, I created them. I am God, the living embodiment of God." Springtrap shouted. "So you're God?" Vixen asked. "Yes, I am." Springtrap said in a wise voice. Vixen ran to the old area and shouted at them, "ITS GOD! Or just Springtrap." Vixen shouted and Chica asked, "How is he here, Springtrap is actually God. He met me in the old pizzeria, and I just didn't talk about it because I thought people will just glare at my craziness. "Your not crazy." Freddy said to comfort Chica. "Desstiny." The angels said in Freddy and Chica's ears.

Vixen guided them to the Bonnie like creature. "So, your God. You created us." Freddy asked. "Yes, I am. I wanted to talk to you about Lucifer, he was my most loved angel. He decided to have a fit over the rules in Heaven. I'd compare him to a whining child that doesn't want to obey rules, the fucker had it coming to him. He eventually killed my 6th angel, Uzziel. And he took Vretiel, so I made a place for him. Where the brats go." Springtrap told the group. "Lucifer made Bon and TF demons. They now reside in Hell, waiting for us." Chi said to God. "Hm, we can't get them back. I see." Springtrap told in wise words. "Well, I will reside by the old area. Hope you guys will let me in the cell." Springtrap asked the olds. "OK, what do we do now. We have Heaven on our side." Bonnie asked. "Well, we wait. We wait 'till the shithead gets here, then we keep him in Hell. Where he belongs." Springtrap told the group.

One day, while the group was practicing on stage, a knock was on the door. The animatronics ran to their places and they stood in place. Ian had a purse and he went to the old's room. He grabbed out a knife, then something terrifying came out. A human head and heart. He put the stuff by Chica. Chica saw how he took out the things in the purse, others saw, too. "God or Springtrap, help us please. We found the Purple Man." Chica whispered. Ian left the building and Chica screamed in terror. Freddy was calming her down. Bonnie ran to Chi to say they've found Foxi's killer. Foxi flew through the cross shaped hole and found the dead kid's head and heart. "Oh no, it was Ian. IT WAS IAN!" Foxi shouted in the air.

The next day, a newspaper on the Freddy Fazbear door saying that a murder happened in Wrightstown, the boy was identified as Quincy Smith. Mike's son, "Mike's son. He's dead? He was our past night guard." Chica said in a soft voice. "I know, Chica. Everything's hard to deal with in this damn world." Freddy said to comfort her. She did witness a murder. Well, just someone covering the murder. But it terrified her. Springtrap walked in the door and Foxi noticed his body. "God, you made it? Boss?" Foxi asked Springtrap. "Yes, I came. I know the killer. The killer is-" Springtrap was going to say Ian, but he was actually going to say was...

**Cliffhanger again! Nah, next chapter will not have a cliffhanger. So, I introduced God and the murderer. I found out I am fucking amazing at French Horn. And that's all I have to say. As always, PM me if you like it and maybe give me a review. That would be great, see ya! **

**-Undefied The Awesome**


	9. Chapter 9: Pursued

"I know who the killer is. He's a demonic entity, or simply a demon. There is 4 main demons in power. The powerful ones are the only ones capable of possession. There is Abaddon, Belial, Gaap, and Mammon. The culprit would be Gaap because Abaddon and Belial took over Bon and TF's body. Mammon took over the old yellow bear costume. Gaap is the only person left, so he is Ian. Gaap took over Ian's body and used it for evil, Ian was a happy man with a great life, he wouldn't kill anything." Springtrap said to the group. "Well, how do we know when he's around?" Bonnie asked, "By the Leo symbol in the Zodiac, Gaap is in guard of the sun demons, the Leo symbol is his way say he's here, but for now get ready for Gaap." Springtrap replied to the group.

As the rest of the group was looking for a weapon, Chica went to the place where a generator should be to be prepared for Gaap. She walked down the stairs and saw a door. She opened and was terrified of what she saw. Two shotguns, one with the Leo symbol. The Leo symbol was everywhere, the Leo symbol seemed like it was drawn with human blood. The 2nd shotgun had no Leo symbol and probably was intended for the backup. "Aaaaah! FREDDY, SPRINGTRAP HELP! ITS GAAP!" Chica shouted from the basement. A purple being went up to her and it said, "Sasa? Did you talk with the boss? Tell em' its me." Gaap said in a Kenyan accent. (shout-out to Kenyan viewers!) "HELP!"Chica screamed and Freddy and Springtrap heard and ran to the stairs. They kicked the door open and they saw Chica terrified and the Leo symbol in blood was everywhere. "Chica... Are you OK? Dear Lord, what happened?" Freddy asked, "Well, a purple creature went up to me and had a thick African accent. He wanted me to tell Springtrap that it's him." Chica replied. Freddy ran to Chica and comforted her and tried to help her.

Foxy was searching for the weapon and he checked his room, a voice in a little girl's voice kept saying, "Why did you kill me? Why would you, Foxy? You were my favorite, why would you kill me? WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING KILL ME!", "I be sorry! I didn't mean to murder ye! PLEASE GAAP, STOP!" Foxy said to himself. Gaap had the idea to give Foxy the memory.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1987, July 23. Foxy's P.O.V**

I was just havin' a great the hour wit' th' children. I went in me Cove fer a wee while. I had 'tis symbol on me chest, th' Leo symbol. I felt removed from me body. I was watchin' myself 'n I saw th' Leo demon take over me. I went insane 'n I wee bit a child. I woke up to hear screamin' 'n blood. "No please, no!" I shouted. "What have you done?" me buckos asked while th' body had tears 'n blood. "I will have you fucking scrapped, destroyed even!" Th' mom 'o th' child shouted at me. Th' lass was taken into a hospital 'n remained in a coma since that extra day, eleven years later. I was scrapped 'n left alone. That be how I got here. In a desperate state, always sad. It was a livin' hell to me ever since.

**Back to the Pizzeria, 1998, July 24. Third Person Prospective, no POV's**

"No, (sobs) please!" Foxy sobbed and stood in the corner, curled up against a wall terrified of what he have done.

Down in the room, Chica was terrified over the moment with Gaap. "Freddy, I need to confess. I love you, you've helped me through all of the hell I've went through. Hallucinations, angels, God, demons, all of it! You truly would be the best for me." Chica confessed. "I love you, too. I comforted you because I loved you. I would rather die than for you to live a living hell." Freddy replied. Chica wrapped her arms around Freddy and they hugged under the moonlight.

Vretiel heard of the news and fell to Earth from Heaven. "Guys, I need to talk to you. The destiny has been fulfilled, Lucifer might be after you now." Vretiel told Freddy and Chica. "Well, what do we do? Lucifer might even kill our children!" Chica shouted. Chica was terrified to hear that Lucifer may be alive and after them.

In Hell, Lucifer's body was taken to a shrine and resurrected by his son, Mammon, leaving Golden Freddy's body to another demon. "Ignis copiis patris mei vitam nunc. Orci daret regi!" Mammon shouted and his father pulled himself up and walked to his throne. "We need to kill the destiny of the damn pizzeria. I can try to infiltrate." Lucifer said to his son. "Ok, father!" Mammon replied and he decided what to do with the pizzeria. A soldier demon asked what they should do with the destinys, "Burn 'em. Burn 'em!" Mammon shouted at the soldier. "Alright!" The demon replied and left the room.

Back at home, Vretiel realized that Lucifer was alive. He was living in Hell, so he went to Heaven to talk with the archangels about Lucifer. Freddy wanted to teach his counterparts his tradition but he can't. They were in Hell, serving Lucifer. Freddy had an idea, the managers would find out about Bon and TF gone, so they would paint themselves as their counterparts to "fit in the group". He ran to Chi to see if she had any paint. "Hey Chi, we had this idea to make me and Bonnie into Bon and TF, we'd need some paint before we do that, do you have any?" Freddy asked, "No, not really. Maybe the angels can help, they do serve God so they have most at their disposal. "tuo emoc, ixoF" Freddy whispered in the old room and Foxi came from Heaven to the room. "You need paint, I know! Here it is! Take it..." Foxi said in a mad mood. "Alright, thanks!" Freddy replied and Foxi went to Heaven. Freddy ran to Bonnie to see if they can do his plan. "Sure, we don't want to be stuck here." Bonnie replied and they painted themselves to look like Bon and TF. Their plan definitely should work.

**Hello, again! It is my birthday tomorrow, so Happy Birthday to me! Also Chapter 10 will surely come on May 19th. If anyone loves the Freddica ship. WHABAM! Here you go! I also watched the movie, _The Crow_, dammit movie. I cried a little. MANLINESS! Jk, ok that's all I have to say. If you like the story PM me and review the story if you want to. And as always, cccccccccccccccccccya!**

**-Undefied the Awesome**


	10. Chapter 10: Rigor Mortis

Bonnie and Freddy was painting themselves, so the manager cannot see who they actually are. They successfully made themselves look like their counterparts. "Well, at least we won't get recognized as the previous animatronics." Bonnie said positively. They needed the disguise because they wouldn't want to the audience to be suspicious. So, they just lived their lives with the paint on.

Chi was in the kitchen and reading a cooking book and an odd thing was happening to her, she was stiff. She couldn't move her left arm. An ominous being was talking to her. "Hello, Chi. This is my voice! LISTEN TO IT!" The voice angrily shouted. She looked behind her to see an angel with a blue horse. "Who the fuck are you!" Chi shouted, "Well, I'd watch it with that profanity! And I'm the secret 7th angel created by God. I am the most important angel out of all, I decide if people go to Hell or Heaven. I am the leader of the army of angels, and I control the Gates to see if Hoppers come by. I am also known as Selaphiel, so what's going on to you is that you are experiencing rigor mortis. It's when you die, your body becomes stiff and cannot move. The rigor mortis means that I didn't decide which you should go to Heaven or Hell. In just that amount of time, you came to life by your little boyfriend. We need to take your soul so Heaven isn't in chaos." Selaphiel explained and took Chi on his horse and ran her to the Gates of Purgatory.

Selaphiel ran to Heaven and opened the gates of Purgatory. Selaphiel opened the gates and kicked her in. "Hope 'ya have a nice time. Heh." Selaphiel said while laughing. "No, please! Please!" Chi shouted in terror.

In the pizzeria, a show was on it's way tomorrow. "I don't know what to do, Bonnie. Chi has been missing for a couple of hours, so maybe some Heaven stuff?" Freddy asked Bonnie, "I think, not sure. Well, not entirely." Bonnie replied.

Foxi, while in Heaven noticed some screaming in the Gates of Purgatory. The screams were like Chi's screams. Foxi noticed something, in the gates of Purgatory was an animatronic chicken with no eyes. IT WAS CHI! "Oh my God, VRETIEL! ITS CHI IN THERE!" Foxi shouted and grabbed a gun near him, it was a Dragunov and ready to kill the Hoppers. Hoppers were like humans, they had a humanoid appearance. But they were green, always seemed to hop, matched voice tones, had a no mouth, large claws, little black dots for eyes, four legs, and had a hole on each hand. He knew Chi was under hostage by them because they need to feed on anything in Purgatory. They are like a serial killers, they never stop. All of Purgatory has been eaten by these monsters, so Foxi just ran to the gates. Leaving Heaven to save his beloved Chi in the depths of Purgatory. Probably under Hopper control.

Foxi grabbed the keys to Purgatory and kicked the gates open. He saw a blank forest and ran inside. Chi was in an Iron Maiden, guarded by Hoppers. Foxi ran in and the Hoppers said in Helen's voice, "Why did you leave me?". "NO!" Foxi shouted and shot the monsters. The hoppers hopped towards Foxi and pulled his trigger thousands of times and most of them were dead, revealing thick blue blood. The last hopper seemed like an offspring. "No, I can't kill a kid!" Foxi shouted and stomped on the little Hopper. "CHI! I'm coming!" Foxi said as he was running to the maiden. She was stuck in their with no marks on her body and no wings. She had been deformed into a human, "Why are you a human, Chi?" Foxi asked, "They (sobs) took my (sobs) wings. It (sobs) hurts." Chi sobbed after all the torture by the Hoppers, she had a strange symbol on her stomach which looked like Pu, combined. Foxi flew to Heaven, and opened the gates. They went in the Holy Transport and went home. When they got there, her wings grew.

"GUYS! CHI'S HURT!" Foxi shouted, already in pain from seeing innocent creatures die. Vixen ran to see if she was OK, "Oh my god, WE NEED A HEALER!" Vixen shouted. "Vretiel was an amazing doctor on Earth, he was a relative of one of Jesus's disciples. When he died, Heaven strengthened his power by making him a great healer. Should we call him, I shouldn't even ask!" Foxi said to the group, "tuo emoc, letierV!" Foxi said and Vretiel came down from the hole and ran to Chi, he said a couple of words, "Purgatory's souls need to HEAL!" Vretiel shouted and all her wounds were healed, instantly. "I CANT HELP SOULS IN PURGATORY, HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?!" Foxi shouted and gasped at his ability to heal the souls in Purgatory. "I'm just good, Foxi." Vretiel said and bursted to Heaven in a hurry.

The show was coming up and the animatronics were all ready. They got everything ready for the starting of DAILY shows. The animatronics were excited to see kids again. It was their destiny, like the angels had said. Well, back in the past. The show was going to be great! It was going to be like a birthday but different.

**Hi, guys! I need a new cover image, and I want it to do with the story. You don't have to do it. So, the reward is the early access to The 11th Chapter , which will be revolutionary. I will also give credit for the cover image. So when you get done with the fanart, send it on DeviantArt, and you have to PM me the link to the account. Mmmkay, everybody. Ok, review this if you like this and CCCCCCYA!**

**-Undefied the Awesome**


	11. Chapter 11: Author's Note, 1

**Hello, everyone! You are asking about the competition. Well, if you ask how to send it to me. Here's how ya do it! You make a deviation on Deviant Art. When your done, send me the link to the art. And this competition ends on June 1, 2015. So hurry but don't rush. And you call the artwork anything you want, just you have to give me the link in the end. And I won't write during the competition, sorry about that.**

**I will be gone on these days, May 31st and a week in June. And nothing bad is happening right now with us. **

**In June, I get to go to Wyoming. YAY! Shoutout to all viewers in Wyoming. Yellowstone and Cody should be FAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**That's all for today, remember to PM or review if you like and as always, CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYA!**

**The sixth chapter got screwed up so it's at the bottom now, sorry. The glitch screwed up my computer, so just deal with the ordeal.**

**-Undefied Das Awesome**

**And happy early Memorial Day to all!**


	12. Chapter 12: It Has Been Stated

The show was moved to next week, there was influenza in the kid. They had to take the show down. "Shit, we have to this?" Vixen questioned, "Yah, it sucks, I know." Chi replied. They eventually took down all the streamers and stuff. And they went to their simple normal lives, always as is seemed. Like nothing was going to happen. Not at all.

During the night, 2 men entered the building, one wearing a night guard outfit and the other one was wearing the purple tuxedo. IT WAS IAN! Chi watched the window, terrified to see that other people are here. "Guys! Others are coming! Hide!" Chi shouted down the hall. They opened the door before she said that, "Hmmm, isn't that odd. Toy Chica moved, like a weeping angel." Ian questioned. "Hello, Ian... It'ssss meeeeee." The sky said to him, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! WHAT THE FUCK!" Ian shouted in the air, "It's me, my son. You were the one who killed me. I was sent to Heaven, and I became an angel. You remember me, hmhmhmhmh." The voice said and Foxi came from the gap in Heaven. "No, not you Foxi, I'M SORRY! I'm sorry! I have a severe mental condition, don't blame me!" Ian shouted, "I do, too. So does that mean, ye can murder people? I didn't think so." Foxy said right next to Foxi. "I'm going to kill all of you! ALL OF YOU!" Ian shouted and ran, the night guard was finding something in the room, "OK, Ian, I got the- SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS!" The night guard shouted when he saw the animatronics and the angel. "How are you moving? How are you alive?" The night guard questioned, "Well, we had a special software implanted in our systems to give us feelings, activated body parts, and the ability to move. The angels also gave us exactly the same fur as the thing we were programmed to be." Chi said, "Well, I can trust you guys, I guess. My name is Killian, or just K. I was sent here to watch you guys, but whatever, we can be friends." K said to the group. "We won't harm you, not at all. We are angels, not demons. I have a small request to you, believe in Heaven and a war is upon us. The demons want to take Chica, Foxy, Vixen, and Freddy. They keep the destinies in cells, and when they come out, they die on Earth. So, we need to kill them." Foxi said to K. "Alright, we should get prepared, I was a soldier in the Iraq War. Maybe we need weapons, thank God for the 2nd Amendment." K said back. "I'll run back to get them." K replied and ran to his car.

As he was in his car, a voice in the pizzeria said, "I'll never stop killing, it's too damn fun to see people weep over a simple death. It's funny." Ian shouted and the animatronics tried to find him, Springtrap ran towards a hallway to find him, he had a Colt 1911 and was hiding in fear in the corner, "Time to go home, buddy." Springtrap said calmly and grabbed his neck, next he threw him to the ground. Ian closed his eyes, "Well, he's dead." Springtrap said, Ian pulled himself up and opened his eyes. "I am truly evil, and you think I'm a demon? HAHAHAHAHA!" Ian chuckled, his arm bone was sticking out of his arm.

While Springtrap was fighting Ian, Gaap grabbed Vixen and took her to Hell, "STOP IT! HELP ME! HELP ME! GAAP'S HERE!" Vixen screamed. Foxy was watching the whole thing. "NO, LASS!" Foxy said as he ran to the portal from Earth to Hell. But it was too late, she was gone. "Guys! Vixen's be taken by Gaap, help!" Foxy shouted and the animatronics ran towards him. "tuo emoc, ixoF" Foxy shouted and Foxi busted in, "V-V-V-VIXEN'S BEEN TAKEN A-A-A-A-AWAY!" Foxi stuttered, "Well, do we save her?" Bonnie asked, "WELL NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!" Freddy shouted at him. Foxi just took all of them and flew up to the Gates of Hell.

"What the-" Bonnie asked, "It's Hell, the damned are sent here. The demons torture the damned." Foxi replied. They entered Hell, and Foxy shouted, "Brin' Vixen back ye scallywag!" Foxy shouted, "Well, you have to pass my army, first. Hmhmhmhmhm." Lucifer chuckled. "Well, bring it on." Foxi said. The demons came rushing in, and a mysterious puppet flew towards the group. "I'm Mary, please don't kill me." Mary said in fear, "Are you an angel?" Foxi asked, "Yes, I was. The damn hoppers removed my wings and took my angelic essence. They sent me to Hell, anyways. "I should bring the angels, emoc slegnA!" Foxi shouted and the angels came 1 by 1. "Alright let's get these fuckers." Vretiel shouted, there was a 9th angel, after Mary. His name was Dumah. The angel of happiness. "We need a weapon to defeat the demons, ummmm I could duplicate my Dragunov. Or make an arsenal." Foxi said. "Sure, go ahead!" All the angels replied. Foxi created a large arsenal in Hell, they all grabbed a weapon and went in the battalion. "Let's kill them. Let's make sure they don't haunt us again!" Freddy shouted, and they went against the demons.

The siege had started, the angels were fighting demons. Foxi had beaten a demon to death and took his gun. "Now you take it, Foxy. S-a-v-e t-h-e-m." Foxi said to Foxy. "Alright, laddie." Foxy replied and ran to the tower of Hell, seeing his guardian angel killing the demons. "GO! LEAVE ME HERE! TAKE THIS IF YOU HAVE TO! JUST, GO! SAVE VIXEN!" Foxi shouted. Foxi threw a glass of purple liquid. Foxy drank it and he was having the powers of an angel. He ran to the Tower Of Hell and saw Abaddon with Bon's body. "Avast, thar, Abaddon. Get off Bon ye scallywag!" Foxy shouted. "I won't unless you kill me." Abaddon said and Foxy shot numerous times at him. "No" Abaddon's very last words. Bon woke up and happy to see he is in his body. Bon ran to the corner, which he met Mary. He saw this beautiful girl in the corner, so he decided to go say hi. "Hey.", "Hi!", "What's with all the deaths? What happened to me?", "You got possessed, Bon.", "Oh, ok. I never got your name.", "Mary the Marionette", "Ok", "Well, can we talk more?", "OF COURSE!" Bon happily said.

Foxy ran to the destiny cells and saw Vixen caged up in the corner. She probably was terrified from the caging. "FOXY!" Vixen happily cried. "Yarr, 'tis me. Or shall I shout 'Tis us?" Foxy said and opened the lock by shooting it open. "Thank (sobs) you. You (sobs) saved me!" Vixen sobbed. Vixen ran to Foxy and jumped at him. She was so happy to see he saved her. Vixen kissed Foxy after. Foxy was happy to see her alive and well. Vixen passed out and Foxy carried her to the battlefield. Foxi shot the demons with his Dragunov outside the tower. The angels were winning. Bonnie shot a general of the demonic army, Freddy beat a demon half to death. Foxy carried Vixen to a safe place and sat right next to her. They sat together until the siege was over.

A demon decided to ruin the party and ran inside the safe zone. "Hehehe, another kill, another siege." The demon said, "Don't ye fuckin' dare!" Foxy shouted, the demon was the last demon general. Foxy shot him, with all his bullets. "To Hell wit' ye." Foxy whispered. Foxy ran to the angels and he shouted, "WE WON! WE WON!" Foxy shouted and the angels had a celebration. They went to Heaven to let God know that we won. The animatronics went back to Earth by the angels.

Back at the pizzeria, Vixen woke up again. He ran to Foxy and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, so much." Vixen whispered. "Ye welcome." Foxy replied. Toy Bonnie was regained and he ran to the group. "I'm so sorry, Vixen! I'm so sorry!" Toy Bonnie cried. "It's fine, Bon." Vixen replied. "Hell taught me that I was a horrible person, I'm sorry for that, I met someone in Hell who was an angel. She was so beautiful, I love her. She seems so nice and a sweet girl." Bon happily said. The girl came from the music box and was in the room smiling. "MARY!" Bon said and ran to the prize corner, "I'm sorry I said that out loud. I shouldn't have." Bon said to her. "No, I liked it. No one has loved me ever since I died. I'm happy someone loves me. I love you, too. Bon." Mary said in the music box. "Awwww." Everyone said. K returned to the pizzeria in awe that it was over. "GUYS, I GOT BAD NEWS! IAN'S GONE! HE LEFT!" Springtrap shouted. Ian got away with many broken bones. "He's gone, now. He's going to start a 2nd spree." Springtrap replied, "Shit. Now, what are we going to do, he's gone." Bon angrily shouted. He was out again, seeing the world with death. It has been stated that he'll be back. Maybe, over and over again.

**This is the climax of the story, so accept it. Don't worry there is so much more to this. The contest had ended and my award should go to DisinyLover! So, congratulations to disinylover. Her drawing is amazing and I absolutely love it. I was crying of how good it was. And I made my own ship, Toy Bonnie x Puppet. Guys, I am going to say that thank you so much for 1,000 views! That's a little crazy, but I like it anyways. Thank you guys so much for being there and as always. And I made a new fanfic for the TV show Dominion. Great show! So go check that out. And as always, review if you like it or PM me and CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYA EVERYONE! **

**-Undefied the Awesome**

**And happy May 26th!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Falling of Ian and Dumah

Springtrap yelled that Ian was gone. "What's the whole ordeal with Ian?" Killian asked, "Well, he murdered our guardian angel and an animatronic named BB." Vixen replied. "Ian must be the Purple Man!" Killian shouted, "Yes, he is." Springtrap said in his wise voice. Ian went inside through the back door and snuck in. Ian grabbed his gun ran towards the office. Foxi flew from Heaven in just enough time. "Hahahahahaha, I'm back!" He shouted as he ran to Chi. He held Chi hostage with the gun. "If anyone fucking moves, your little angel's girlfriend gets a trip to Heaven." Ian shouted at Foxi. "Foxi, HELP ME! I love you!" Chi shouted, "Chi! Don't worry, I'll save you, my love." Foxi cried to Chi, he had two cutlasses and had them in his hands. "You have murdered me, Helen, and tried to kill Chi. You crazy bastard, you murdered five helpless children. When you die, I'm really sure you're not going anywhere near Heaven. The angels will tell you that. You are seriously going to Hell. And you would be with the damned. I have a question for you, would you like to join the damned?" Foxi said in a menacing voice.

Foxi ran behind Ian and he strangled Ian. He let go of Chi and Ian wanted to fight Foxi. "Aaah, buddy. I wouldn't think so." Foxi said his last words to him. Foxi was strangling poor Ian and he rasped, "Like I'd die by a fucker with a halo."

Foxi put both his swords by his throat and sliced his sword through his neck. The sword made the throat slit. Foxi was full of anger, he sliced the head, clean off. He felt the blood on his face when he cut off his head. All he could hear was the rasping sound of Ian's headless body. Chi ran in tears to Foxi and Foxi said, "Don't worry, he's gone. He won't kill any more children." Foxi said to comfort Chi. "Is he (sobs) in Hell (sobs) now?" Chi sobbed. "Yes, don't worry. He's gone to Hell, and he won't come back." Foxi said to comfort her. "W-W-W-W-What is w-w-w-w-w-with t-t-t-t-t-the m-m-m-m-missing children?" Toy Bonnie asked. "Well, that's quite the story to tell. But I'll tell it anyways." Foxi replied.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, September 1st, 1988**

Foxi's P.O.V

"I was watching the pizzeria from Heaven trying to see if anything unusual happened. I watched this man that looked like Freddy walking to five children, promising cake for them. I saw the man with the Arlecchino mask. He lured the children to the back room. He tied the children to chairs. One screamed, "MOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU!" He shot and killed every single child. He was arrested with the security cameras. He was Ian himself. The fucker escaped jail and I killed him." I replied to Toy Bonnie's question.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, June 2nd, 1993**

"There, are you happy now!" Foxi shouted, "Ok, ok, man! Jesus..." Toy Bonnie said in fear. "Well, what do we do with the body?" Bonnie asked. "Well, I'll take the body to that generator downstairs." Freddy replied. "NO, PLEASE DON'T FREDDY! I love you. I don't want Gaap to kill you." Chica said in fear. "We killed Gaap in Hell. I'll be fine." Freddy replied. Freddy went downstairs to put the body downstairs. He went down the steps and went downstairs. He found a latch and threw Ian's body down the latch. He ran upstairs and was in perfect condition. No demons. Nothing. "Thank God, Freddy!" Chica shouted in relief to see her boyfriend alive and happy. (I was bored after this, lol)

Springtrap went to Foxi and said to him, "Thank you for getting rid of that dark soul. You may be the youngest angel, but you're my most trusted." Springtrap thanked, "No problem, he terrorized me for 20 years straight." Foxi replied. But something in Heaven was changing about Dumah in Heaven. Dumah's anger was on a high level, which was odd for an angel. He had more rage then Foxi had when killing Ian.

**Heaven, Unrecovered Date and Year**

Dumah's P.O.V

I am so angry at Foxi. He has a life. And Springtrap. He's supposed to be God. Not an animatronic. Damn pesky scraps. Hell seems even more fun this angel shit. You know what I can go to Lucifer's side and I can be a fallen angel. That'll be great. I took the stairway to Hell, and I asked Lucifer if I could join his side. I did. I am now a fallen. The Fallen of Hell.

**Back to the Pizzeria**

Foxi sensed something. He sensed that one of his teammates ran to Lucifer. "Springy, someone turned to Lucifer. What do we do?" Foxi asked loudly. Dumah has turned to the devil. That wasn't good. Not at all.

**Hey there everybody. That was the end of the chapter. So, I will come out with a MatToM chapter sometime soon. But now I'm getting my workout schedule back. I'm going to run a mile a day, like I did before. For school on the other hand, we are not getting much assignments. End of the year stuff. So, I am going to band next year also. I'm being a French Horn. And I'm joining cross country. And during the summer, I'll be writing more. And there is more chapters to this fanfic. So hold on for more FNAF: True Togetherness! So hang in there. And that's all I have to say. And as always, PM if you liked it and review the story if you liked it and CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYA everybody! And I wish you all an excellent day with cotton candy! Lol!**

**-Undefied The Awesome**


	14. Chapter 14: The Evils Of The Pizzeria

_"Every word of God is pure: he is a shield unto who put their trust in Him." Proverbs 30:5, (It's in the Bible). The fallen have objected this quote once and for all._

Foxi sensed a Fallen. Like someone in his group betrayed them. "Springs! Some angel has betrayed us." Foxi shouted to Springtrap. "Dumah has fallen to Hell. I am God, so I watched the whole thing." Springtrap replied. Dumah has fallen to Hell. He rebelled the Lord and savior, God himself. But the fallen don't invade Earth. The demons do that.

In Hell, there is 1 demon that was in charge left. Carson. Carson was the last survivor of the conflict of angels and demons. His real name was Corson, but he was preferred as Carson. He was the last king after Mammon, Lucifer, Abaddon, Belial, and Gaap. Carson avenged to kill the Metallas, no matter what the cause.

Mary, the 8th angel created by God decided to go with the animatronics and see his lovely Bon. She loved him very much. "Bon! I needed to talk to you." Mary shouted at Toy Bonnie. "Alright, honey." Bon replied. Bon ran to the Prize Room. "Ummmm, Bon. Dumah has fallen and Carson is rising. I need you to protect me, so that they do not hurt me." Mary asked Bon. "Aren't you an angel, why can't you protect yourself?" Bon asked, Mary had to tell him. "Well, I never told you this but. I was wounded in the conflict and I was stabbed in the stomach." Mary replied. "OK, I will make sure no one hurts you." Bon told Mary. Bon would protect Mary whatever the cost. Mary was important t him.

Carson drew a portal to Earth and said these words, "Oh, Earth. You're such a gorgeous place, can I go?". He had the portal to Earth. He flew right in, since he was a fallen angel.

There was random noises in the pizzeria. The noises couldn't be stopped. They were banging noises and loud screeches. The animatronics went to bed, no one heard the screeches and noises except Mary and Toy Bonnie. Mary was terrified with the noises. Toy Bonnie woke up to the noises. They both went back to bed. Carson came to Earth. The screeching sounds was Carson entering Earth. Carson flew towards Mary and saw them cuddling during their sleep. He said in a demonic voice. "Oh, don't you look ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssso cute.". "CARSON! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Foxi shouted. Foxi knew Carson came along to visit. Foxi ran to Carson. He grabbed his trusty sword made from a steel from Heaven. He ran towards him, "So, you want a duel? Alright then." Carson said in an evil voice. Foxy heard yelling and demonic sounds. He walked in to see Foxi and Carson with swords on each side of their hands.

"My son, take this!" Foxi said and he threw one of his 3 swords of heavenly steel. He caught it. Foxi had his Dragunov that came from Purgatory. He had dueled Carson. Foxy was on his side. Already speechless from seeing the demon. Foxy swung his sword, and cut the demon's leg. But before all that, something major happened.

Before the clanging noises, the authorities came to the pizzeria and saw traces of blood and a headless body in the cellar. They made a DNA scan it said, "Ian Smitt". "Ian Smitt?! He was a serial killer. Finally, we fucking got the shithead!" One of the police officers said in relief. They ran out of the pizzeria, grabbed the body and left the scene in total secrecy.

After the investigation, Foxy and Foxi were fighting Carson. Foxy cut his leg. It let out grey, metallic blood. Carson let out a demonic scream and ran towards the angel and threw his sword towards him. He missed anyways. Carson pulled another sword out of his pocket and grabbed Mary. He held her at knife point. "You deserve this, Foxi. One of your friends are going to die." Carson said evilly. Dumah was raised to Earth and snuck up on Foxi. "Bon. Helppp meeee." Mary whispered. Toy Bonnie tiptoed behind Carson. He jumped on Carson. "AAAAAH, GET OFF ME!" Carson screamed. He let go of Mary and Bon grabbed his sword. He aimed the sword at his head. "Amen, you son of a bitch." Toy Bonnie shouted. Toy Bonnie stabbed his head and sliced his neck. "Bonnie! Are you OK? Thank you, so much. I love you so much, Bon." Mary said to Bon. Mary ran to Bon and Bon hugged Mary. They shared a kiss together. Toy Bonnie had wings coming out of him and a halo. He had turned into an angel, just like Chi did.

Dumah was right behind Foxi and Dumah had jumped and sliced his throat. "I-Is that all you can do you pansy." Foxi whispered while the angelic blood was flowing down his throat. He fell to the ground in pain. He had blood all over himself and closed his eyes in pain. He was dead. "FOXI!" Chi shouted from the other room. She had heard because from a long time ago.

**That is the 14th Chapter. And I will tell you, there are people that won't be back. All I know is that Lucifer, Ian, Abaddon, Mammon, Gaap, Carson isn't coming back. They're dead. Sorry if you liked those characters. I know that people liked Lucifer. Maybe. And I have to tell you guys that this will be my last chapter until maybe Friday. I don't know. I am taking a little break. And I finally got better at art! Woohoo! Like I said before, I am going to Wyoming. And don't worry. This fanfic won't be NEAR done when the trip is done. Sorry for the people who hated my fanfic. GTFO. Alright that's all I have to say to you awesome people, so as always. PM me if you like the fanfic or review. And please listen to what I say. OK, CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYA! **

**-Undefied The Awesome**


	15. Chapter 15: The Disease

_"Is anyone among you sick? Let him call for the elders of the church, and let them pray over him, anointing him with oil in the name of the Lord. And the prayer of faith will save the one who is sick, and the Lord will raise him up. And if he has committed sins, he will be forgiven." James 5:14_

Foxi had been stabbed in the neck. He collapsed under his own weight. Chi had heard from the other room. She heard angelic pain noises, she knew her boyfriend is dying. "FOXI!" Chi screamed. She ran to the scene of his angelic blood on his body, motionless. Foxi was bleeding out. Chi ran to Foxi, in tears from seeing his body. Dumah was laughing at Foxi's body. Chi saw Dumah's swords with the same blood as Foxi's. She ran towards him. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO FOXI!" Chi screamed. She ran at Dumah and she was clawing at Dumah. Dumah brought out his sword and Chi grabbed the sword. She grabbed and aimed it at his heart. She threw her arms into Dumah, and the lead like, gray blood was pouring out. She stabbed Dumah in the chest numerous times. Dumah had fallen to the ground in pain. Chi ran to Foxi. "Foxi. Don't go. I love you. I want to spend everyday in Heaven together, skipping through Eden. I want to live our lives together, have a child, and live our lives together. Come back to me, Foxi." Chi said in a sad voice. Foxi woke up to hear his girlfriend say that stuff to him.

"Chi, I heard everything." Foxi whispered. "I didn't want you to go away. I don't want see my precious angel wither into Hell." Chi whispered back. "I love you, Chi." Foxi replied. Foxi stood up and moved Chi towards him. He kissed Chi with the love inside of him. "I don't want my precious angel going away." Foxi said to Chi. They kissed even more. But a sudden being interrupted the make out session. It rode on a horse and had his staff on Foxi's chest. It had a green horse and had bright green skin. He made Chi collapse in sickness. "Oh, Foxi. You may have been resurrected, but that doesn't mean you are vulnerable to the sick." The being said in a charming voice. "P-P-Pestilence?!" Foxi stuttered. It was Pestilence, the 4th Horseman of the Apocalypse. (The 4 Horsemen are in the Bible, also). Pestilence was the Horseman of disease. Foxi knew he had contracted some sort of disease. He looked at his foot and saw that his flesh was deteriorating. "AAAAAAAH! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Foxi screamed. "Well, I just put a simple virus into you, ummmm what's it called? I gave you the only thing that can kill you, disease. I gave you the virus known in Heaven as God's Repel, or repellitis." Pestilence replied in a smooth attitude. "NOT REPELLITIS!" Foxi screamed. Pestilence rode on his horse and flew back to Purgatory. "What is repellitis? And you haven't told me this, are you hiding something?" Chi asked, "Well, I am a fennec fox instead of a red fox like Foxy, and repellitis is when the angel starts to have deteriorating skin and the angel's kidneys and lungs shut down. Vretiel was made in Heaven to kill the virus. I may not make it, Chi. I love you." Foxi told Chi.

Vretiel knew that repellitis was in Foxi's body. Vretiel fell from the sky and flew towards Foxi. "BROTHER! YOU GOT REPELLITIS! I can give you an experimental cure in the works in Heaven. We found a type of organism that makes the virus die down, but it has 1 in 1,000,000,000,000 chance of coming back. I'll get it into a needle, then I will inject it into you." Vretiel told his brother. "OK, I can try to survive." Foxi replied. Vretiel flew to Heaven in his cross shaped hole.

"AAAAH!" Foxi screamed in extreme pain. Foxi was coughing out blood. Foxi's head was hurting and his respiratory systems had blood in them. His kidneys were in extreme pain. "Chi, before I die. I want to say that I love you." Foxi said in agony. Chi was starting to cry, "Chi, no tears. I'll be in Heaven. In Angel Heaven." Foxi whispered. Foxi was about to die.

At the door, there was a sign that said, "GIRL ANIMATRONIC COMING TO FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA".

**That was the chapter, cliffhanger. I have a lot to write to you guys. I got chlorine poisoning for a few minutes. I know what you're saying "THAT CANNOT HAPENZ! IT LAZTS 4EVUR!". I was at a hot tub. Well, I was about to cough up blood and throw up. I was also feeling like I could pass out. Sorry for telling you guys about my personal sick experiences. And for the OC character, IDK what to do with her. But all I know there is going to be a ship. I have a question for you guys, do you want her to turn to an angel or stay an animatronic. Leave a PM to tell me that. And happy summer! I wish everyone the best summer they can have. I also got the dates when I won't be here to write the chapters. It's June 11th to June 16th. I will not make chapters during that period. So, have a hell of a summer. That's all I am saying. And the sequel will not be in the summer. It'll be here in November because of the FNAF: Final Chapter game to get out to make some chapters about it. But don't worry. More story will come up soon! That is all I have to say, so PM me if you like this and review if you like this. And as always, CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYA!**

**-Undefied The Awesome**


	16. Chapter 16: I'm Cured

_"He heals the brokenhearted and binds up their wounds" Psalm 147:3_

(Author's Note: Please call Foxi like Fox-eye. Thank you. Now, back to the fanfiction.) Foxi's body was in so much pain. He felt like he was shot by Lucifer again. He was in physical agony. Vretiel flew just on time. "Brother, I have the cure. Now time to make angels immortal!" Vretiel shouted. He used the needle to inject it into Foxi. His kidneys and lungs didn't hurt anymore, he didn't cough up blood anymore. He was cured. "Chi, I'm better now. Now we can walk in Eden." Foxi replied. Foxi stood up and wrapped his arms around Chi. Chi hugged Foxi back.

"GIRL ANIMATRONIC IS COMING TO THE PIZZERIA" A sign had said, a girl animatronic was coming. A new animatronic for the others to interact with, to include.

**Engineer's Office. Wrightstown, Wisconsin.**

"Harri wanted a new animatronic in the pizzeria. So, I'll introduce mine!" An engineer named Jackson said, "Her name is Diamanda the Dingo. We needed an animatronic to play with the kids instead of play music. So, we made Diamanda. Say hi, Diamanda." Jackson said, "H-H-Hello." Diamanda stuttered. "We like this one, Jackson! It should come tomorrow!" The boss said in the group. "OK, we'll introduce her tomorrow!" Jackson shouted.

**Back to** **the Pizzeria,**

"I'm really alone, Freddy. I mean, you got Chica, Foxy's got Vixen, Chi's got Foxi, and Bon has Mary. Ah, hell. Love is pointless, almost." Bonnie said to Freddy in disappointment. "Don't worry, Bonnie. You'll get a girl. You are the only bachelor. So, it'll be easy for you." Freddy told Bonnie. "Thanks, Freddy." Bonnie replied, "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." Freddy told Bonnie. Freddy winked at the girl animatronic poster. Bonnie went to bed and he had a mysterious dream.

**In Bonnie's Dream,**

He was in Heaven, and a secretive angel came from Heaven. "I am the secretive 10th Angel created by God. I am the last angel as well. I was after Michael, Gabriel, Foxi, Vretiel, Chi, Selaphiel, Mary, and Dumah. Call me Jeremiel. Bonnie, I will be your guide to your destiny. You are the last destiny of the Metallas. I will show you." Jeremiel said to me. Jeremiel brought a picture of Bonnie and a dingo animatronic that looked feminine. Bonnie looked like he was kissing this feminine animatronic. "You just have to see." Jeremiel whispered. Bonnie fell out of Heaven.

**In The Engineers Office**,

"It's getting to be late, I should get to bed." Diamanda said to herself. She slept on the leftover mattress downstairs. She closed her eyes and slept.

**In Diamanda's Dream,**

She was in an empty hallway, looking like the restaurant and an angel flew to her. It was Jeremiel. "I mean no harm, Diamanda. I came to tell you about your destiny. You are the last destiny that the Metallas have. I am Jeremiel, the 10th angel created by God." Jeremiel said to Diamanda. Jeremiel gave her the picture with Bonnie and Diamanda kissing. "Who is that purple bunny, he looks cute." Diamanda said to Jeremiel. "He's your destiny." Jeremiel whispered and flew to Heaven.

**Engineer's Office,**

Diamanda woke up to the clock saying "6 AM". The engineers were going to take her to the Freddy Fazbear's Restaurant. Diamanda's systems were shutting down. She knew she had to go the pizzeria, so she shut herself off. She saw only darkness after.

**The Pizzeria,**

"What?" Bonnie asked while sleeping. He woke up to the 6AM mark. There was a newcomer, but Bonnie didn't know about it, yet. Bonnie remembered the dream and kept it in his heart. He knew that angels exist, so the dream could be real. "I'm ready, Jeremiel!" Bonnie shouted in the sky. He was hoping for that to happen, whatever was in that vivid dream. The group heard knocking noises and hid in the room. The door opened and Bonnie saw a dingo animatronic.

Bonnie thought, "Oh my God! THATS THE SAME GIRL IN THE DREAM!"

Bonnie's P.O.V

Oh my God, she looks exactly like her. I have no proof if it is her. If it is, well. I don't know. But all I know is that she looks so amazing. She looks so beautiful. Next time I see her, I am going to talk to her. I am going to talk to her when I get the chance.

**That ends that chapter. I made the OC. It will be the last OC in the fanfic. The angels are hard enough. There is 10! (winks). Get the reference? (winks) This might be sap but I wanted to say this. I want to thank you guys for making this possible. Here is the people I want to thank. First, I need to thank stango1002. He is an amazing writer and I want you to check him out. He inspired me to write a fanfiction. I want to thank him. Next, FNAFwriter23. He is my #1 fan and he deserves a medal. He writes as well, so please go check him out. He writes great fanfictions! And last, I want to thank every single person who read this. You guys are amazing people. You guys gave me the reviews I had and I want to thank you for that. And no, I am not telling you this because the series is coming to an end. No, there is WAY more chapters after this. OK, so Thursday I will take a writing break. I am hoping by Wednesday, I will get back to you guys. But for now, I'll write for you fellas! I think that is all I have to say. As always, review if you like it or PM me about how you feel. Alright, enough with the sap and CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYA!**

**-Undefied The Awesome **

**Remember, I can't write on June 11-16. Got it? Alright, CCCCCYA!**


	17. Chapter 17: Love Onto The Air

(Author's Note: This is the last chapter until next Thursday. Sowwy, guys.) _"When the Spirit of truth comes, he will guide you into all the truth, for he will not speak on his own authority, but whatever he hears he will speak, and he will declare to you the things that are to come." John 16:13 _

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

Oh my God, she's here. She's here. She was in my dream, it is real! If it is then... BAM! One of those angels came from Heaven to my room. It said something like, "I remember you.", "Who are you?!" I shouted, "No worries, Bonnie. Remember me? Jeremial?" Jeremial replied, "Oh yeah, you. It's really you?" Bonnie replied, "Yes, it is me. And go talk to your destiny. GO!" Jeremial said and flew to Heaven. I have to talk to her. I HAVE TO!

**Third Person Perspective**

Bonnie opened the door a slight bit to check if there was a chance to talk to her. The engineers seemed to be gone and she was right there, his precious destiny. He opened the door and walked out. He walked towards Diamanda. He finally got up to her, "H-h-hello! I am B-B-Bonnie!" Bonnie stuttered. "Hi, there! You remind me of someone. Like someone in a dream I had." Diamanda replied. Freddy was watching Bonnie and he whispered to himself, "You can do this, Bonnie!". "Diamanda, do you need a tour? I can be your guide." Bonnie asked, "Sure!" Diamanda replied. Bonnie showed Diamanda through the pizzeria. Bonnie guided Diamanda across the pizzeria. There was a dent on the metal floor and Diamanda fell over it, "FUCK!" Diamanda shouted. Bonnie caught her just on time. "Thank you so much! I appreciate it." Diamanda said, "No need to thank me." Bonnie replied, "Hey, I had a dream of this angel telling me that I had a destiny and he showed me a photo of a purple bunny and me kissing in a photo. Do you have anything to do with that?" Diamanda asked, Bonnie nodded his head.

Jeremial flew down a second time. Bonnie heard and told Diamanda, "To prove it is real, I sent an angel with me. Jeremial!" Bonnie shouted. Jeremial teleported to the group, "AAAAH!" Diamanda screamed. She quickly hugged Bonnie for protection. "Hello, Diamanda. Remember me?" Jeremial said in soft voice. "Jeremial?" Diamanda asked. "Yes, I am here. That purple bunny is Bonnie. He was the purple bunny you were kissing in that photo. That photo took place in the future!" Jeremial shouted. "So, Heaven says that this cute purple bunny is my destiny?" Diamanda asked, Jeremial nodded yes. Diamanda looked at Bonnie with adorable puppy eyes. She looked at him and instantly fell in love.

**Diamanda P.O.V**

Bonnie is my destiny? I'd be fine with it. I liked him at the start, I loved him. He is so cute, I want him to be my boyfriend. I can snuggle with him every day. It would be fun with him.

**Third Person Perspective**

"Ummmmm, Bonnie. Did that angel tell us that we were meant to be together?" Diamanda asked. "Yah. Our angels do that, they are from God. So, they like know everything." Bonnie replied, Diamanda kissed Bonnie randomly, Bonnie blushed instantly. "W-W-W-W-Why would you d-d-d-d-d-do that? W-W-W-We just m-m-m-met." Bonnie asked. "Well, because of that angel." Diamanda replied. "The angel made you kiss me?" Bonnie asked, Diamanda nodded her head yes. Freddy watched the kiss and he smiled that Bonnie have experiences with love. (I know it is fast, don't judge me! But what if a holy angel asked you that a girl/boy is the person who is your Heavenly destiny to be with in love? HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?)

**(Sorry for less Foxy X Mangle, I'll give you some)**

Foxy wanted to talk to Vixen. Foxy almost missed her. Foxy ran to her room and entered the room. "Foxy?" Vixen asked. "Ummm, Vixen. I never told ye 'tis, but I lust ye more than th' seven seas. Nobody can ever be tellin' ye that. I may have PTSD, but I ain't not be tellin' ye that I lust ye. But wit' all me heart, I lust ye." Foxy told Vixen. "Awwww, you came so far to tell me that? That's so sweet." Vixen told Foxy. Foxy replied, "I missed ye." Foxy grabbed Vixen and kissed her. Vixen was surprised that her boyfriend was kissing her. He missed her that much. Foxy broke the kiss and hugged her. "I be sorry I randomly kissed ye. I just, loved ye so much. I missed ye." Foxy told Vixen. "It's fine, Foxy. I missed you, too." Vixen replied. The angels saw their first destiny of the Metallas and smiled that they still loved each other. Jeremial looked at both of the couples and interrupted Foxy and Vixen's session. Springtrap, who was God, told Jeremial that there was a prophecy about how a demon can be made if the 3 destinies are completed. He flew into the couple's room and said,

"Guys, don't mean to break the love here, but all the destinies have been fulfilled. And a prophecy states that a demon could be born if all the 3 destinies of the Metallas are completed." Jeremial said in a terrified voice. "Oh no, we have to warn the others!" Vixen replied.

**Ello, everyone! I wanted to make this about the Diamanda x Bonnie and Foxy x Mangle thing. And cliffhangers. But I want to see if there is a Mangle-the-Fox in this audience. Tell her I said hi! Mmmmkay? And thank you for 2,000 views! OMG! I thought I'd never get there. Thank you guys. *hugs audience*. Alright, that is all I have to say, but anyways. PM me if you like this and review, plz. Also, CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYA! And have a great day.**

**-Undefied The Awesome**


	18. Chapter 18: Author's Note 2

**Alright, guys. I will not be writing for 5 days at the most. So, if I am not making the 19th Chapter, I am in Wyoming. And please you can still send reviews and PMs, just I won't write. I am going to Yellowstone. Wewhew! But, guys. I would send you guys a postcard from Wyoming. :P. I want you guys to read more of stories like this. Try the Love Within The War franchise by stango1002. But don't you worry, there is a second climax to this story, which is chapter 19. Hope ya' prepare!**

**So, guys. Please do not get angry if I do not write June 11-June 16. I will be gone. And don't worry, guys. More chapters are on the way. And now, I will not talk about the sequel. That is not coming until Christmas. I'll think of ideas for the next chapter. And the demon of the 3 destinies is the very last OC demon/fallen angel in the franchise.**

**In Wyoming, it will be beautiful, I will write myself awesome ideas about this franchise there. I will take photos of Yellowstone and PM it to you guys. But if anyone lives in Wyoming, SHOUTOUT! I won't be gone long, so get ready for 19! This is technically Chapter 18. Not an Author's Note.**

**Alright, I wanted to say thank you guys for 2,000 views and 800 visitors. I couldn't thank you guys enough. You guys are the best people I could ever afford. **

**And if you want to annoy me on Steam, my name is Undefied™. C'mon, I love to have more Steam friends! (#moar)**

**And just to be a buddy, you can call me Ashton, instead of taking 12 minutes to say Undefied.**

**OK, this is my last goodbye until next Thursday. As always PM me, and please review. Alright, CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYA! **

**See ya in Wyoming, probably not!** **( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°), Hopefully.**

**-The Author, Undefied The Awesome**


	19. Chapter 19: TF's Greed, Sadness Within

**In Hell,**

Oddly, every part of it turned to ice. All of Hell had became frozen. Just ice. Nothing else. Just ice.

Later after the freezing, Toy Freddy was there, in the depths of Hell and saw his master and all his friends in Hell. Wiped away by the siege. (Reference to Chapter 12). "Oh no." Toy Freddy whispered. He sobbed and suddenly started to laugh. He knew he was know King of Hell. He had became truly evil. He ran to the throne at sat. The last demon was spawned, his name was Talc. Talc was bright white, he seemed like more of an angel than a demon. Toy Freddy was on his throne and he remembered his friend, Toy Bonnie. He was really angry at him for some reason. He remembered that he joined the Metallas and send his 3rd horseman, Famine. "SEND FAMINE!" Toy Freddy screamed.

Famine, the 3rd horseman, galloped to the pizzeria, to give Bon "a surprise" from Hell.

**Back at The Pizzeria.**

Bon was walking an empty hallway and saw a person on a black horse with a scale. The horseman said to him, "Hello, soul. I know TF wanted me to kill you. So, I'll just give you HUNGER!" Famine screamed. Famine threw the scale at him and he gave Bon a curse that he will eat and eat but still be dying of hunger. Mary was watching from the other part of the pizzeria and saw her precious taken by this large being. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mary screamed and Famine galloped away. "GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS! BON'S DYING!" Mary cried and all of the animatronics came towards her. They all looked surprised. "Don't worry, honey. We'll stop your hunger curse." Mary said in between sobs. They all promised to help.

* * *

**5 Hours Later, **

"Nothing is working! Pizza isn't. I'm afraid my baby's going to die." Mary said in between sobs. Bon was losing a lot of weight. He was slowly dying. His time was up. "M-M-Mary, a-a-a-all I can say is t-t-t-t-t-t-that, I-I-I-I love y-y-y-you. I-I-I'll be w-w-w-w-with you in H-H-H-H-Heaven, l-l-l-love." Bon whispered. Bon coughed up blood and held Mary's hand. "I love you, too." Mary said while tear drops were flowing down her face. He closed his eyes and his hunger had killed him.

"Bon. BON! NO! NONONONONONONONO! (sobs) NO!" Mary sobbed. Bon was confirmed dead. He died of famine's scale. Mary was crying with no one to hold. She ran to a corner and started crying. "Why am (sobs) I in this (sobs) damned to hell place. (sobs)" Mary sobbed. She never wanted to come here. Bon was her only point of going to the pizzeria. She loved him too much to give Earth her greatest reputation. Now, that Bon's gone. She can't love. She felt like she'd kill herself. Right now. "Tis OK, Mary. Bon's gone, but he might be in Heaven. He might kiss ye in Heaven." Foxy said to calm her. "Thanks. (sobs) I'm going to (sobs) miss him." Mary sobbed in mental agony. She felt like a million blades were stabbing her. She felt all the pain of her love's death.

* * *

**After the Death,**

Talc was on his way. He wanted to cause as much agony and death than any other demon. He wanted to kill all of the Metallas. Even if they kill him. "Don't worry. I'm after you." He said to a painting of the animatronic and lit it on fire. He was on his way to the party. His party to kill all the animatronics. He had his gun, and his knife. He would kill those damn Metallas. Those ones who killed Hell. Who put out the flames and froze Hell. The frozen is the dead. Hell had been frozen for a long time. So, his revenge wouldn't startle them.

* * *

**After the Death,**

Mary was weeping and crying by the kitchen. Mary had no life left in her, and she was ready to give it up. Life had no meaning for her. She was. Gone. Gone in this world. She had no love and no friends. Her life was compared to Hell at the moment. She wanted to go to Heaven with him. She'd kill herself over it. She loved him so much, she probably would kill herself. Well, she felt that way. And she wanted it to happen. "I miss you, honey." Mary whispered to herself. She sobbed some more and curled up in a ball. She remembered all the moments together.

* * *

**In Her Mind,**

Bon was always there. She remembered him saving her, him cuddling her. Him making out with her. Even that secretive make out session. She remembered him. And all there was now was emptiness. Just cold, dark emptiness. No love to brighten her emotions. After those thoughts, she curled in a corner and cried some more. She missed Bon.

* * *

**In Vixen's Room**

"Foxy, I (sobs) miss Bon (sobs) already." Vixen said in tears. "Alright, honey. I'll bear hug ye 'n it'll be all over. I lust ye, I'd always be by ye side." Foxy consoled and Vixen hugged him tightly. Foxy hugged Vixen and they both looked at each other and moved forward. They were kissing under the broken down lightbulb. Mary was watching from the corner in the pizzeria with tears on her eyes.

* * *

**Mary's P.O.V**

I miss Bon. I want to die. These emotions want me to die. And I agree with them. I should listen to them. They always lead me to happiness. They always do. I miss Bon. My fuzzy Bon is dead.

* * *

**Whelp, that's the chapter I'm giving you. And yes, I killed a character. You can cry with me. I was in Wyoming for a week and it was AMAZING. I got a muscle tear and I couldn't breath up high. I was also in Devil's Tower and it was awesome. Montana was great and had a beautiful view. North Dakota had a waterpark, yay! South Dakota had mountains. :). And Minnesota had a big crow. That looks like a good trip right thya! Also, I got to try SFM. I am really good at it. I absolutely love it. I make good pictures using and no. I am not Hitlerspimp. I am Undefied-Das-Awesome on DA. So, you can stalk me. LOL. Well, if you got sad from this. Sorry. And as always, PM me if you liked the story and please review and as always CCCCCCCCCCCCYA!**

**-Undefied The Awesome**


	20. Chapter 20: Absence

**Mary's P.O.V**

I still have visions of my love. The tears that roll down my face. I want to join him. I'd just sing a song to cheer me up. I'll sing with my heart. **(Angels by Vicetone) **"Oh God, I'm going insane. Chasing after you. Please don't leave me. I see your heart watching away. And that's how you left me in the cold. It's pitiful how you let me lose. You better run, better run. Your time is out. Nothing you can do. Better run better run. I can't remember when you hurt me so bad. But now the tables turn, apocalypse is coming. I can't remember when you left me so sad. But in the end I learned it rains in hell and angels could be bad.

Some say I'm losing my faith. But I know I'm just living on a prayer. Time keeps slipping away. Yeaaaaah. I'll watch these vows that we made. It's horrible how you let me suffer. You better run, better run. Your time is out. Nothing you can do. Better run better run. I can't remember when you hurt me so bad. But now the tables turn, apocalypse is coming. I can't remember when you left me so sad. But in the end I learned it rains in hell and angels could be bad.

Oh God, I'm going insane. But I know I'm just living on a prayer. I see your heart watching away. Eh eh eeeeh. And that's how you left me in the cold. Oh God, I'm going insane. Chasing after you. Please don't leave me. I see your heart watching over me. Eeeeh. Better run, better run. I can't remember when you hurt me so bad. But now the tables turn, apocalypse is coming. I can't remember when you left me so sad. But in the end I learned it rains in hell and angels could be bad. I can't remember when you hurt me so bad. But now the tables turn, apocalypse is coming. I can't remember when you left me so sad. But in the end I learned it rains in hell and angels could be bad." I sung to myself. That song reminds me of my sweet Bon. And his death. I can't live with this. I can't live without Bon. He is my beauty on this Earth and I would die for him. But he was dead before we'd get married. Now, I live the hells of his death. I miss him. With all my heart.

**Third Person**

Mary sobbed. She had an idea and ran down to Ian's dead body. He had a second gun, just for backup. A P2000. (CS:GO thing). He found a piece of paper and wrote her last words. She wrote, "Dear Metallas, There is no point of me on this Earth. I cried and cried and I can't find my love. So, my body wants me to do this, so I will be gone for a long time. I'm coming home, Bon. This is my last goodbye. Goodbye. Love, Mary." Mary grabbed the gun, and went to the hallway. She pointed at her head and said, "I'm coming home, Bon." Tears were flowing down her face and she squeezed the trigger. The wall was splattered with blood. Mary smiled and collapsed on the floor.

Diamanda was walking the halls and saw Mary's body and screamed. "BONNIE! MARY'S DEAD!" Diamanda screamed. Bonnie rushed to see her body, he immediately hugged her tightly and consoled her. "It's alright. It's alright. It's alright. I got you. I'm right here." Bonnie whispered. Bonnie broke the hug and walked to the body and saw Mary, dead and smiling. She had the gun in her hand. Bonnie hugged Diamanda even tighter. Bonnie kissed Diamanda on the cheek and said, "I'll be right back, honey bear. I just have to get the group." Bonnie ran to the group to say that Mary committed suicide. He got the group and brought them to the body.

"Oh my God." Freddy said, he saw Mary's body. She had committed suicide. Diamanda ran into Bonnie's arms. "Well, at least they could die together." Freddy stated. Their souls are reunited. Forever.

**In Hell,**

Talc arranged the portal and said his spell. He said to the portal, "Groovy." He jumped inside and went inside the infamous pizzeria. He busted out the door and entered the place.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. I am not going to write for a while because I am going to let the people catch up with the story. I will be gone from FanFiction for maybe 1 week. IDK. Also, here's a funny story after a sad feel moment. I was playing Fallout: New Vegas and the robot, named Victor, tried to defend me while I have a knife. He said "TRY HARDER TO KILL DEM HOGS!" And I screamed, "DO YOU THINK I HAVE A FUCKING KNIFEGUN?!" The knifegun has been a legacy with my group. LOL. Knifeguns for the win. And also, Ally and I have been together for 6 months! OMFG! She was the one who inspired this fanfic. Not the angel stuff. I just put that because I liked Constantine. And she is also very spiritual, so I chose to use the most spiritual things on Earth, angels. All I want to say is that I love her and she is the light to my life. She helped me get 2,200 views. She loved me enough that I made a story about us. And if you say, "Awwwwww, they seem so good together!" You are 100% correct. I love her and she is perfect for me. So, anyways. Review if you like and PM me if you like this and CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCYA!**

**-Undefied Das Awesome**


	21. Chapter 21: Who Am I? Who Did I Kill?

Talc looked around and saw that the room he came in was the room which Springtrap resides. Talc grabbed two pieces of wood and aligned them into an inverted cross. He carried Springtrap, already asleep and aligned him with the inverted cross. Springtrap woke up to see his body on the inverted cross. "WHAT THE FUCK! Talc. I should've known." Springtrap said, "I'm here, Springs. Long time, no see?" Talc replied in a charming attitude. He made nails with his hands. And nailed him on the cross. Springtrap, with God's power he whispered to words. "Bring thy best". And Foxi came from the ceiling. "Ya' needed me, Father?" Foxi asked, "Kill this bastard." Springs whispered. Springs was in a lot of pain when every hand was impaled. Foxy knew about all this fuss and ran towards with the Colt 1911 and P2000 to make dual pistols. He was beside the door and Talc scratched Foxi with his claws. Foxy shouted, "In th' past, ye saved me. So I'll save ye!". Foxy busted into the room and fired randomly. He hit Talc on the chest. And he shot Springs on the hand. "SPRINGS!" Foxi shouted. "I'm sorry, Foxi. Like when I was Jesus. I'll come back. Like I always do. Also, I never told you this but you are Uziel." Springs whispered and the blood flow was too much for him and died from his injuiries. "Father? FATHER!" Foxi cried and Foxi had a tear in his eye. "God might've died, but ye be an angel. So ye set the sails in Heaven. Heaven be whar God lives, 'n ye'll always spy wit' ye eye him." Foxy told Foxi, "Thanks. (sobs)" Foxi replied, "No problem." Foxy replied and smiled. Foxi flew to Heaven and walked around.

**Meanwhile in Heaven,**

**Foxi's P.O.V**

What should I do? Who is Uziel? Who am I? Am I Foxi or am I Uziel? WHO THE FUCK AM I? Who? Why? Springs ran towards me. "SPRINGS! YOUR HERE!" I screamed towards him, I ran and hugged him. He pushed me off and told me these words. "You keep asking yourself who you are. Uziel or Foxi. You are Uziel in Foxi's body. Let me explain."

**16 Years Ago, Chuck E. Cheese's Pizzeria, Wisconsin**

**God's P.O.V**

"You were still an animatronic when this 'Uziel' ordeal started. I watched you move on and Uziel loved you so much. Angels love all humans but he considered you to be his "favorite". He decided to cast a spell to conjoin Uziel and you. You had a nosebleed and passed out. You two merged as one person. He actually wanted to be your split personality but he merged his personality with yours. He made your personality romantic, funny, and loving. Foxi, you died in that shooting. The Foxi personality was an angry personality. He hated the other animatronic and threatened to kill others. Foxi, you are Uziel."

**Back to Heaven,**

**Foxi's P.O.V**

Oh my God. He's correct. He meant it. I am Uziel. Foxi was evil. Why would I be evil? Why? I was on my knees and I was in shock.

**Fazbear's Pizzeria,**

Bonnie was cleaning his guitar since he loved things to be clean. Diamanda ran up to him and asked, "Honey bear, can you teach me how to play guitar like you?", "Of course, Dia!" Bonnie replied. Bonnie stroked the guitar strings and it made a small sound. "Try that." Bonnie said and gave the guitar to Diamanda. Diamanda tried what Bonnie did and stroked the strings. She had made a sound. "Yay!" She said in excitement. "Next thing you need to do is to scratch the guitar strings and make good music." Bonnie replied. "You scratch the strings and if you scratch the right string, the right tune will come on. OK? I will play a song." Bonnie told Diamanda. Bonnie went to the radio and there was a song labeled, "Smells Like Teen Spirit". Diamanda was doing good on the first notes, she missed some things but she did it correctly. She did the whole song pretty well. "Great job, Dia!" Bonnie shouted, Diamanda ran to Bonnie and Bonnie hugged her. "I did well?" Diamanda asked, "Yes, you did very well." Bonnie replied. "It's late. The show is starting tomorrow. Hey, want to sleep in my room?" Bonnie asked, "Yes!" Diamanda excitingly replied.

Diamanda made her way to Bonnie's room and Diamanda saw a bed. She laid on it and Bonnie went on the bed, too. Bonnie put his arm over Diamanda and Diamanda started to cuddle with him. Bonnie passed out and Diamanda slept in his arms. Bonnie smiled while he was sleeping.

**I'm back everyone! I had a little bit of writer's block! It was hard searching for ideas but I got some! ****I fixed that by making this.**** And I watched the Lucifer trailer. SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I want to see it! Also, I saw the new Five Night's At Freddy's 4 teaser. I'm spooked solid. Literally, spooked solid. Not really. LOL. You are all asking, why was I gone? (My answer: I felt like I needed a break. I needed some time to myself and to my friends. I didn't have any ideas so I just waited a while to get some.) I am starting use SFM so, my DA is filled with my SFM. SFM is a kewl thing. I tell ya'. Also, sorry for not giving you the chapter in a LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time. But don't worryz. I'm here. So, also. If you have any kewl ideas, PM me the idea. Maybe bring BACK a character. Or make a new angel. Or new animatronic. Any ideas. GIMME DEM! Lol, I'm not that greedy. Also, lot of highlights in this chapter! Foxi is Uziel, Bonnie x Diamanda, and Talc and Springs dying. A lot. So, yeah. That is the 21st chapter. Remember, PM me if you like it and review. AND AS ALWAYS! CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYA!**

**-Undefied, Call Me Ashton Or UTA.**


	22. Chapter 22: Heartbroken

**In Hell, **

"He's dead! Well, why do I things myself!" Toy Freddy shouted to himself. Toy Freddy was very angry at Talc and decided to do things himself. He flew up to Earth and became his possessive form.

**On Earth,**

A man walking past the street, known as Dec was walking past the pizzeria, Toy Freddy was interested in him so he looked at him and rushed into his body. "AAH, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Dec screamed and Toy Freddy took over his entire body. His body was Toy Freddy's and he went inside the pizzeria.

The show was going to happen tomorrow. Diamanda was going to show herself to the world. She was excited to be right next to Bonnie in show business. Before, Bonnie asked the angel, Jeremial to come to Earth, "Tuo emoc, Laimerej!" He shouted and Jeremial flew to the ground. "Umm, I-I-I need flowers for Diamanda." Bonnie asked, "OK, soul. Take some of the cacil from Heaven. It's the most beautiful flower in Heaven." Jeremial whispered and gave Bonnie the cacil. "Ummmm, why did you name it cacil?" Bonnie asked, "It's not important! Just take it." Jeremial whispered and flew to Heaven. Bonnie just assembled the flowers and put them in a vase.

"Diamanda! Can you come here for a moment?" Bonnie shouted, and Diamanda ran towards Bonnie. "What is it?" Diamanda asked, "W-W-W-W-Well, I asked one of my fellow angels for this but, here you go." Bonnie said as he gave a certain type of flower to Diamanda. "Oh my God, Bonnie! I love this!" Diamanda shouted and hugged Bonnie, Bonnie winked into the sky. "We should get some sleep, honey." Diamanda told Bonnie, "Yeah, we should." Bonnie replied and they walked towards their room. They found the room and opened the door. They got into bed and slept.

Dec went inside the pizzeria and smiled, Toy Freddy's soul was inside Dec. Dec had felt he had no importance in life. Toy Freddy looked at a note in his pocket and it said, "I'm Going To Die, Tomorrow." In his pocket, he found a revolver with 6 bullets in it. Dec walked into dining area and saw Vixen's room. Dec shot both of them in the heart. Foxy woke up and shouted, "Ow! No, VIXEN! No! Lass! She's in Davy Jones' treasure chest. YE! Ye bastard! ye killed her! Over me in Davy Jones' treasure chest grave, I'll slaughter ye!" Foxy shouted and Vixen said her last words to him, "I love you, hold my hand for the last time." They held hands and close their eyes. They died and the blood formed a heart.

Dec walked to Chi's room and found her with a cross. Dec shot her in the head and she died in her sleep.

Dec went to the Parts and Services room and found Chica and Freddy. Dec shot them both in the head. Silently. Dec went to Diamanda's room and tried to shoot Diamanda. She woke up from the noise and hid. Bonnie had his fists ready. Ready to kill Dec. Dec entered the room and Bonnie punched Dec in the face. Bonnie ran behind Dec and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Well, I guess this is your last time here. Toy Freddy." Bonnie whispered, "BONNIE! HOW DID YOU-!" Dec shouted and Foxi came from the sky. "YOU KILLED HER!" Foxi screamed as grabbed his lance and he started to stab his chest with the lance. Bonnie snapped his neck while Foxi was stabbing him. The last demon was killed, but Foxi was starting to go into a depression. Diamanda got out of her hiding place and hugged Bonnie, "THANK GOD YOU KILLED HIM!" Diamanda shouted. Bonnie hugged back and Foxi moved to Chi's body. He started to sob.

Foxi felt exactly what Mary felt. She felt. Loss. She felt. Dread. She felt. Hell. She felt. Denial. Foxi realized all this and realized why she committed suicide. She missed him. She felt loss. She felt she had no point. That's how Foxi felt. His Chi is missing.

Diamanda was happy to say that she was alive. But Bonnie felt heartbroken, his friends were dead. All of them.

**Hello, again! This is one of the last chapters until the sequel. The sequel will come by probably August. All you need to know that it is in the FNAF 3 and FNAF 4 universe. Not the FNAF 1 and FNAF 2 universe. And I will make an AN about the sequel and possible new fanfic, about the same topic, angels and demons, but how the animatronics are killers. So, prepare! Also, HOLY SWEET JESUS! 2,500 views! Thank you guys so much. I will make the Author's Note tomorrow about plans. Another thing, one of my dearest friends has left to Florida. She'll be back in late July. But I will miss her. ****Also, I feel bad that Greece is in a depression. I feel horrible. And also, happy legalization of marijuana, Oregon! I read too much Anderson Cooper. I do. And please, if you have a angel OC or demon OC or animatronic OC, PM me the idea. And I started YouTube! Woohoo! I got 1 subscriber, lel. I'm a bad YouTuber. I am Undefied on YouTube, so go check me out. And for the sequel, you guys can think of a subtitle! So PM me the idea for the subtitle! And another thing, don't be shy to PM me. Go ahead and PM me, I love the attention! w. Lel. I wanted to say that because I want to meet more of the fans I love to hear from. I love to hear people say, "This fanfic is just amazing.". It makes me cry in joy every time I hear those compliments. It warms my heart. And for all of you said compliments to this fanfic. You deserve a hug. *hugs*. You guys are so important to my life. OK, PM me if you like it and please review. As always, CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYA!**

**-Undefied The Awesome**


	23. Chapter 23: Author's Note 3

**Guys, chapter 23 is the LAST chapter in the FNAF: True Togetherness series. I will not be making a sequel but a happier ending to finish off the series. **

**Another thing, I felt like I didn't put as much quality in the FNAF: True Togetherness series, so I'll be making a fanfic about Foxy's despair and his time in the locked chamber. And yes, it will be Foxy X Mangle. But Mangle is mangled. Lel. And each chapter should be at least 2k words. IDK what to call it. And I will treat this fanfic so properly. You don't even know! I'm going to treat it like stango's story. So prepare.**

**I think that's all I have to say. Alright, pm me if you like the new fanfic that's coming up. And please, review the other story. CCCCYA!**

**-Undefied**


End file.
